Kinship between Monsters
by nivlac
Summary: Heller is trapped inside of a cross-dimensional transporter. After hearing the voices of people he knew he nearly goes insane. Smashing through a door to the AOT world. Will he find out who put him in this situation? Will he escape to his own world? Or will he succumb to the man eating beasts of this strange world in despair. please review!ON HIATUS UNTIL IM NOT SICK ANYMORE!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Prototype or Attack on Titan this is just for entertainment.

Please review if you can.

Pm me if you have suggestions. And constructive critics are appreciated.

Chapter one: Nearing insanity: Heller's despair!

"Daddy! Daddy help me!" Sargent James Heller has been looking for his daughter Maya for hours, he doesn't know where she, or he is, for that matter, but, he knows Maya is in trouble and he needs to find her as quickly as possibel! "MAYA!" Where are you baby girl!" Heller yelled, his voice echoing back to himself as he ran down the corridor towards his daughters voice. She sounded scared as her voice cracked and strained screaming for "daddy!" His own voice seeming a thunder clap of echoes over Mayas small screams for him. The corridor never seemed to end and had several doors on either side of it. The doors all looked the same with a rotted wooden look but a really shiny door knob. The corridor itself had either dim lights, or flickering lights and the tiles were all the same color: crimson red, while the wall was made entirely of cracked brick which was strange looking, that was what was strange about the corridor, but the strange part about this situation was that Mayas voice was coming from every single one of the doors, and it was driving Heller insane.

He rapidly opened each door, quickly scanning what was inside. But none had Maya inside of them instead he saw overhead views of landscapes he had never seen before. Heller thought that if he were to step through he would fall towards that said landscape. He saw a landscape of earth that was yellow and dead looking, then he saw one that looked like new york only it didn't have a single living being inside of it. He also saw one that looked kind of like earth, except it had a large crack on it and the moon right next to it was shattered. He decided that now wasn't the time to be gawking, he had to find his daughter.

All while looking for Maya his sanity worsened as every door never lead to Maya... and every time he opened a door that had Mayas voice coming through it, he would instead see different landmasses, and Mayas voice would stop screaming for help and he would hear her somewhere else, "behind this door?! no,dammit!" Heller thought, losing more and more hope of finding her. Then to his horror...he started to hear the voice of his deceased wife Collete calling out to him as well. "James help me please!" She screamed, in a very horrified voice. "I don't want to die!" His wife said. And to make it worse, it was followed by the sounds of Collete being torn apart by the infected.

Heller couldn't cry, but if he could he would, as more and more of his deceased friends and family continued to call out for him, drowning out his daughters voice. Heller clenched his teeth and was almost at his breaking point, with each shout for him draining his sanity. But to make things worse, the voices changed from plea's for help, to insults, and blame.

"James your a failure you couldn't even protect your family." said an oddly familiar voice. "Shut up! "Heller said. "James... why did you leave us?" said Collete ."Collete...I didn't know that..."but James was cut off by his dead wife. "What? That I would be killed by the Mercer virus?" "That Maya would be taken by Blackwatch and Gentek?" "That's not wha-." But Heller was cut off again. "You didn't have to join the military, You could have stayed with me and Maya.""I could still be alive and Maya wouldn't have to have been taken by Blackwatch and interrogated for information about you!" she said angrily

"Collete... I'm sorry I didn't mean for any of that to happen..."Heller said with hints of sadness in his voice. "Whatever it doesn't matter now James because your a monster, just like your creator."" Said Collete in a very monotone, unsympathetic voice." I'M NOTHING LIKE MERCER!" Shouted Heller. "Oh? you both are a lot more alike than you think.""Collete it doesn't matter now, I killed him!" Heller exclaimed. "No, You didn't." Said Collete, giggling like a madman."He died right in front of me!" Heller said falling to his knee's. "So naive James... he is still alive. And you failed again..." "Your lying Collete, why are you doing this to me!?" Heller yelled."I didn't do this to you.""You did this to yourself."Collete said. Heller wanted to rip his own ears off at this point but it wouldn't matter as they would just regenerate anyway.

_flashback!_

Heller had finally saved his daughter, killed Mercer,and wrecked Gentek. Now all he had to do was leave New York Zero. Heller stood on top of a skyscraper with Dana Mercer, Alex Mercers sister. And Maya stood next to her. Hiding behind Dana, she stayed away from Heller, as he was now a monster. But when Heller turned to leave, Maya ran up to him and grabbed the sleeve of his leather jacket. Heller then turned to look at her. They then hugged eachother, then Dana said "What do we do now?" Then... nothing. everything went black, then Heller ended up in this strange corridor, with Maya screaming for him to help.

_end of flashback! _

As the voices got louder and louder, Heller was losing more and more of his sanity. Then father Guerra, the man who helped Heller decimate Blackwatch and Gentek, started talking to Heller as well. "James you didn't get to me in time.""Mercer killed me and its all your fault for getting me involved."Guerra said in a monotone voice. "If you had just left me out of it I would still be alive."" ARRRGGHH!" Heller yelled, then he got up from his knees, and started to run down the hallway as fast as he could, no matter how far he ran the corridor still never seemed to end, and the voices never seeming to stop.

"Oh James your so pathetic." Said the voice of Sabrina Galloway, one of Mercers evolved. "Shut up you bitch!" Yelled Heller. "Oh my, what a mouth on that one!" exclaimed doctor Koenig,Another one of Mercers evolved, in a raspy voice. "Just shut up all of you! Leave me alone!" Heller then started to see the end of the hallway, and the door that might lead out of this mysterious place. He didn't stop running,every step making cracks in the tiled ground. he just kept heading straight for the door. As he got closer to it he could see that it was an old rotting brown door with a shiny golden doorknob. He shifted his right arm into a hammer fist then when he got close enough to it he slammed his fist into the door as hard as he could and was not surprised when it burst open, shattering into a million pieces. He was surprised though when he started falling down to earth.

All right end of chapter one. so what did you all think?

P.S. American dad reference if you can find it.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I really wanted the first chapter to be about Heller's psyche. and if your wondering why all this is happening to him, your just going to have to wait and find out :3

As for the cross-dimensional transporter... well, I will figure it out.

This chapter will be focusing on Eren,

P.S I am sorry that I havent put that much detail into what titans are. so I will do that in this chapter.

Chapter two: the colossal titan attacks: falling red star!

_Over a century ago, beings that prey on humans suddenly appeared. Their absolutely overwhelming strength, quickly pushed humanity to the brink of extinction. The surviving humans constructed three walls, Maria,Rose, and Sina, which brought them a century of peace. However...in the year 845, the colossal titan suddenly appeared, and destroyed humanity's walls, and every day life with it. Humanity abandoned wall Maria, lost 20% of its population, and one third of its territory, and was forced to retreat behind wall Rose. _

_Eren's entry into the 104th cadet corps. _

Eren was standing with the 104th cadet corps, waiting for Keith Sadis, their soon to be commander, to start his speech to his group. As he observed his surroundings he saw that there were other people with the same look on their face, they looked like they have seen things similar to what Eren has seen,the horror of being at the mercy of the titans. He also saw that there were several wooden shack like buildings surrounding him. There was also a small cliff towards the front of the group, while there was a larger one in the back. The ground that he stood on was lifeless, not a single plant, or blade of grass. Then his commander spoke up.

"You have the misfortune of having me, Keith Sadis as your commander!" He said. Keith was bald with a small beard, he had wrinkles around his eyes, and had very scary features. He also made anyone in the cadet corps look small. " I do not welcome any of you warmly!"He said as he started to walk down to the group, intimidating some of the people he passed. And Armin was one of them. Armin had blonde hair, blue eyes and was very short. To Keith, he looked like a target, and he wanted to get a bullseye. "Who the hell are you?!" Keith said to Armin. "Armin Arlelt, of the Shiganshina district!"Armin said, looking terrified of the commander." I see." said Keith. "Thats a stupid name. Did you parents give it to you?" " My grandfather gave me my name sir!" said Armin. "Arelt. Why are you here?" asked Keith."To help humanity beat the titans!" Armin yelled." Thats great!" Keith yelled. "We can feed you to the titans!" Keith then grabbed Armin by the top of his head, turned him around, and said."Third row! About face!" Keith then continued to go around and intimidate the other cadets, but he left Eren and a few others alone.

He then approached another cadet and said to him "What about you muffin top? Whats your story?" "Oh well my name is Jean Kirschtein from Trost" And after I ace this academy, ill be joining the military police." Jean said in a very annoying rich guy accent." Well." Keith said" You seem to have a good head on your shoulders." Why thank yo-" Jean was cut off when Keith head-butted him. Making Jean fall to his knees in pain."Now listen up!You double-deckered, pig fart!" Keith yelled. "You don't get to join the military police, till after you pull your head out of your head out of your hamster hole!" He yelled while Jean was moaning in pain. After intimidating more cadets, he made his way to Conny Springer.

Before Conny could say anything, Keith picked him up by his skull with both of his hands. Conny was just as small as Armin and had very short hair. "Well sweet jolly fucking ranchers!" Keith yelled. " I bet your mom wishes she had swallowed you!"But before Keith could continue, Sasha took a bite of a potato shocking everyone around her.

Sasha had very long red hair with yellowish eyes. And the potato she was eating was all over her face. "Hey you." Keith said. "What do you think your doing?"After Sasha didn't respond, Keith went up to her and yelled."Hey i'm talking to you! Who the hell are you!?" Sasha quickly swallowed her potato and said."Sasha Braus! From Dauper village on the south side of wall Rose!" Sasha Braus..." Keith said." What is that you are holding in your right hand?""Its a potato sir!" she said."I found it in the cookhouse ready to eat, and i didn't want it to get cold."You _stole_ it?" said Keith "Why?"Why would you decide to eat it now?

"I told you, i just didnt want it to get cold." Sasha said."So i decided to eat it now.""No I don't understand."Why did you eat the potato?"Keith said. "Are you asking me why people eat potatoes sir?" She said still holding the potato. After a few moments of silence she took the potato in both hands and split it in two. "Here's half of it for you." She said while handing him the smaller half."Half?" said Keith. Sasha then smiled widely.

"Wow. He still has potato girl running."Shes been at it for five hours now, she really is something."Said Eren. "Still being told she has to run until she almost dies, doesn't seem to bother her as much as being told she has to skip meals."Hey, Daupers a small hunting village in the mountains isn't it? Asked Connie. Eren then looked to his right and saw a wagon taking people away from the boot camp. "Whats that?" Connie asked. "They're dropouts. They asked to work in the fields instead." Said the girl next to Connie. Then Armin said."Whoa, and its only the first day too...""That's just how it is" Said Eren. "If you can't cut it here, you have to leave." Everyone then looked at Eren."I can't believe that people would want to pick up rocks and pull plants _again_."Come to think of it" Said another member of the group. We haven't heard anything about where your from." He said to Eren. "I'm from Shiganshina." Eren said."Same as him." He gestures towards Armin. "Oh... that means..." The guy from the group said. "That you were there that day weren't you?" Asked Connie. "Did you see the colossal titan!?" "Yeah." said Eren with a depressed look on his face.

_flashback_

_Humanity was suddenly reminded that day...of the terror of being at their mercy._.._of the humiliation of being trapped in a cage..._

Eren and Mikasa had just saved Armin from getting a beating from some bullies who didn't like Armins point of view. The three were sitting around a staircase afterwards talking about the things that have transpired that day. "All I said was that humanity needed to venture out into the open world someday." Said Armin. "Then they beat me up and called me a heretic."

"Damn." Eren said as he chucked a rock."Why do people look down on others for just wanting to go outside?"Well..." Armin said. "Because we have had a hundred years of peace by staying in the walls.""They're worried that going outside carelessly, will invite them inside the walls."The governments policies have made having any interest in the outside world taboo."Its our lives! We can risk them if we want." Eren said " absolutely not." said Mikasa. Both Eren and Armin then turned to look at her. "Forget about it." She said. "Which reminds me." Eren said." I can't believe you told my parents!" I never agreed to help" Mikasa said. "So what did they say?" Armin asked." They're... less than pleased." Eren said."Figures." said Armin.

" I think people are crazy if they think that we'll be safe inside of these walls."Armin said." Just because the walls haven't fallen for a hundred years, doesn't mean they wont fall today...and yet." But before Armin could continue a yellow bolt of lightning came out of the sky. Causing the trio to go flying."Was that an explosion!?" Asked Armin. Then Armin ran towards the sound of the "explosion". "Hey Armin!" said Eren. "What is it!? What do you see!?" He asked, as he ran next to Armin in the crowd that had gathered to see what it was. Then Eren saw a giant red hand grabbing the top of the wall, making cracks in it. "It can't be!" yelled Armin." That wall is 50 meters high!" "_Its one of them"_Eren thought. Then a giant head rose over the wall. "A titan!" yelled Eren.

The titan was massive, it was unlike anything Eren has ever seen. The facial features of the titan looked more like someone without a face, the jaw line of the titan was clearly visible, and it didn't have any lips,eyelids, or skin. Then the wall Maria gate burst open, the sheer force of the gate being destroyed sent rubble flying all over the town. And to make it worse, the smaller titans were now coming through the small hole in the wall.

_end of flashback_

I can't believe we have to clean the wall."Said Eren. He and his fellow cadets were ordered to clean the wall and the defensive cannons before they could choose which regiment they wanted to join. "I'm sick and tired of all this SHHHIITT." said Connie. "You said it Connie." Said Eren." By the way Connie, I cant believe your joining the scouts!"I mean, you were so set on the military police." Yeah I know, it's just..." said Connie, but before he could continue whats her face said "Looks like your speech won him over yesterday Eren." She said." Your not the only one." said Thomas. He then scratched the side of his face, with a humble look.

Thomas..." Eren said."You don't mean...?" But before Eren could finish asking his question, Sasha came up to the group and said. "Umm...everyone? I don't want you to panic. But I stole some meat from the officers storehouse." She said while pulling out a hunk of meat from her jacket everyone then gasped, then Eren said."Sasha! do you want solitary confinement?!" "You really are crazy!" said Samuel."So much its scary." said Connie."We can all share it later!" said Sasha with lust in her eyes."All sliced up, between some bread..." She then started giggling and shaking like a crazy person." Go put it back!" "yeah" yelled some people from squad four." All right," Sasha said."If you don't want any, ill put it in my special box..."She said as she then kneeled over her "special box", opened the lid, then placed the meat inside.

Eren then smiled and looked out over the city from the top of the wall. _"Five years have passed since that day"_ Eren thought to himself. "_And humanity has regained some of its dignity. We can win!Humanitys fight back, is just beginning!"_

Eren Jaeger then heard a loud bolt of lightning, coming from directly behind him, and it sounded very familiar, like he had heard it before. He then turned around, to look at the source of the sound, and was horrified when he saw the colossal titan.

The giant, skinless monster then raised its hand and swiped everything off of the top of the wall he was standing on. Including the defensive cannons, and everybody that was on the wall, knocking them off of the wall and forcing them to use their 3D maneuvering gear to latch onto the wall and not plummet to their death.

But Samuel was knocked unconscious by the blast and continued to plummet, "Samuel!" yelled Connie. Just then Sasha detached from the wall and ran down it to a falling Samuel. launching one of her hooks towards him, in the hopes that it would stop him. The hook then embedded itself within Samuel's calf with a sickening slick sound.

To Samuel's luck this worked perfectly because when Shashas hook cut into him it locked into place preventing him from falling, "Samuel, don't move!" Sasha yelled. "that was close." said Eren. But then he looked at the wall, and gasped."The gates broken."said Thomas.

"Again, the titans will get in again!" said Thomas with despair. As Eren looked on in horror at the giant hole in the wall, that was caused by the colossal titan, he had a flashback of his mother being picked up out of the rubble by a titan and then being eaten. "I'll kill them all!" "every single one of them!" Eren remembered when he said that, then he muttered to himself: "every single one..."

Eren then yelled to his squad." Ready the artillery!" "Group four cannon squad!""Prepare for battle!""The target is right in front of us!""Its the colossal titan!""This is our chance!""Don't let it slip away!" Then he ran back up to the top of the wall. then jumped up in the air, spinned then landed right in front of the colossal titan. But it wasn't paying any attention to him at all.

Look at me you big bastard!" Eren yelled. But the titan continued to look at the sky. seemingly dumbfounded by what it saw. Eren took this opportunity to attack the monster while it was distracted, launching his hooks into the side of its arm. then jumped off of the arm and launched his hooks into its back, now swinging his way upwards towards the nape of the neck.

_flashback_

Surviving historical documents, say nothing about the origins of titans." said the teacher, he wore round glasses, had graying hair, and was clean shaven."Most everything remains unknown. The things we do know about now, including titan ecology,are based entirely on the latest report of the scout regiment. We have been unable to find out if titans posses human-like such, there have been no cases to date of mutual communication.

Titan physiology is fundamentally different from that of other living beings. They lack reproductive organs, so it is unclear how they reproduce, but they primarily have male-like physiques." The teacher continued."They have extremely high body temperatures,and, perplexing enough, they show no interest in anything but humans. Eating people is the titans sole principal of behavior,but given that they've lived a century in a human-less enviroment,we can surmise that the act of feeding is unnecessary for them."

Eren was shocked by these words, "_They don't __**need **__to feed?!"_ thought Eren"In other words." the teacher said." It is believed that they are not motivated by predation, but by bloodlust."And most of all, the titans tremendous vitality is the main reason that humankind has been so greatly overwhelmed."Humanity has longed possessed cannon technology, but that alone was not enough to fight them. Even when their heads are blown off, titans don't die.

"Additionally, although there is some variability, their heads will regenerate in just a minute or two.""You cant be serious..." said Thomas."Their size is bad enough as it is." Said the student next to him. Then another student got up from his chair and asked."Sir! Does that mean that the titans are immortal!?" The teacher then started to draw the back of a titan on the chalkboard and said. "They're not immortal, there is one way to defeat a titan." He then circled the back of the diagrams neck." You target here." When severely damaged here, a titan will die without regenerating."He then gestured to a set of swords laying on the table next to him. They were some strange swords, they looked more like large razor blades with a trigger on the grip." Thats where these two flesh paring blades come in." The teacher continued." A successful strike on a titans weak spot with these will make it die instantly, with no time to regenerate whatsoever." Eren then smiled "_There is a way to beat them!"_ He thought

Then just as Eren was nearing the nape, a large steam cloud came out of the titans body and Eren couldn't see the nape any more but that didn't matter because the nape was already within striking distance of his swords. He readied his blades to slash, and as he got closer to what he thought was the nape of the neck, he swung his swords into the steam and the colossal titan was gone, it got away. Again.

"I missed?!"Eren thought. No... it disappeared. Eren then launched his hooks into the wall and looked down where the beast was originally standing. How could something that big just disappear? Eren pondered this until Thomas came over and shouted down at Eren "Eren did you get him?""No" Eren replied"Its just like five years ago""He showed up out of nowhere,then he vanished in thin air!"

Eren then climbed back up to the top of the wall. Thomas was then also looking towards the sky, just like the colossal titan was with a dumbfounded look on his face. "Thomas?" Eren asked. Thomas replied by just pointing his finger in the direction he was looking at. When Eren looked at the sky he couldn't believe what he saw.

It was a falling red star. and it was heading straight for the city.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the reworked chapter 3 people!

i do not own prototype or attack on titan this is a work of fan fiction.

constructive criticism is appreciated.

pm me for suggestions to put in the story.

and thank you for reading.

Chapter 3: Heller's crash landing

Heller had forgotten that each door had led to a different land mass, due to the voices of those he knew. They nearly drove him insane and Heller burst through the door not knowing that on the other side was an incredibly high fall.

Heller had survived high falls before, what with him jumping off of the empire state building but this height was just ridiculous. it was more than 24 miles high off of the ground. Quickly Heller morphed his hand into a whipfist and tried to launch it back at the door to avoid falling to his possible demise.

he was still falling while the whip fist was still trying to hit its mark. but no matter how far the whip extended, it never seemed to reach its point, and Heller kept falling farther and farther away. finally the whip just stopped extending it had reached its limit.

"Oh shit!"Heller yelled as his whip fist started to retract back to him.

_"Gotta think of something fast!"_ Heller thought.

He couldn't glide it would be pointless as he would only start floating for a few seconds before it was back to free fall, then again if he just took the brunt of the fall he might be able to live but with no guarantees, or he could switch to his newly acquired armor power, but that would make him heavier and would have him fall faster.

but out of these options the one with the armor was probably his best bet so he morphed into his armored form. But, as he thought he started to fall towards earth even faster. eventually he started falling so fast that his armor started to glow a bright red and in front of him he couldn't see earth anymore just the white-hot flames appearing in front of him indicating that he has met some air resistance, Heller thought that the burning red and white flame surrounding him must have represented the burning flames of hell he must have sent Mercer to. Heller still didn't know what his dead wife Collette was talking about.

"_How could mercer not be dead?"_ Heller thought.

_flashback_

Heller had ripped off both of mercer's arms, making him kneel down in a puddle of his own blood, Heller approached him and grabbed him by the throat.

"Welcome to the top of the food chain." Said Mercer

Heller then morphed his arms into claws. Then Heller started tearing Mercer to pieces in a blind rage. Consuming Mercer, Heller then gained his memories, all sorts of images flashed in and out until he found one of Mercer and Dana having a conversation.

"This is no ones fault but your own, you do understand that." said Mercer.

"I understand that I had a brother once. a boy named Alex. A boy who used to play with me, go skating with me..."Dana continued."And watch scary movies with me.""I realize that Alex is dead now."

I am no longer bound by life or death Dana.I have moved beyond that." Mercer said. "Heller has as well. he just doesn't realize it yet." then there was a flashing image of Dana and Maya being locked in a large safe.

_end of flashback_

I had consumed Mercer how the hell could he have survived?" Heller would have kept pondering this, but he was about to crash into the earth.

Heller looked to the side of him and saw the biggest living thing he had ever laid eyes on. it had no skin whatsoever and it looked more like an anatomy diagram. He couldn't see the eyes, but the way the monsters head was turned towards him implied that it had noticed him falling from the sky. there was also a giant wall that was about 50 meters high right next to the giant, but the giant was still a whole head taller than the wall.

"_What the fuck is that thing?!"_ Heller thought.

He then saw a giant cloud surround the monster. And then when the cloud disappeared, the giant was gone.

"No" "No" "this has to be some weird dream." but even Heller knew that wasn't possible. because Heller never sleeps.

As Heller got closer and closer to the city he could see that there were other giants entering the city. though they were not as large as the giant skinless one. Heller was still heading for the city, and he wasnt stopping any time soon. Heller decided that the only way to not completely wreck the city around him was to try to glide to reduce the damage from the impact.

Heller tried his best to move his arms and legs into place, but the sheer force of him falling kept his limbs in place. he thought that it was all over, but just as Heller was about to slam into the ground, one of the giants got in the way and helped cushion the blow, probably saving Heller's life, even though he went through the giant like a bullet. After Heller landed he looked down at his body and saw that his armor was falling off, it had cracked from the impact, he then looked to the giant that he thought for sure must be dead, but, it seemed to be regenerating itself. Even though Heller had destroyed its entire lower torso.

"_How is that thing even moving?!" _Heller thought.

Heller then tried to move, but it was useless, he couldn't move. The impact from the fall must have destroyed most of his nervous system, but Heller didn't really care because eventually his nerves would completely regenerate, but not in time to avoid this now fully regenerated monster heading right for him. Heller quickly scanned his surroundings, he had definitely made a crater, though it was not as big as he thought it would be.

The buildings that surrounded him were strange, not one of them looked like they were built in the modern times, the architecture looked like it dated back to before the 17th century. then Heller changed his focus to the giant now lumbering towards him. it was more than 7 meters high,looked creepy as all hell, and had a giant beard. as it continued to lumber towards him he also saw that it looked more like a giant fleshy sack with limbs. It was also naked... but Heller didn't understand why it didn't have any...well... private parts. it was now only a few feet away from him now and it started to bend over as if to pick Heller up.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" Heller yelled at the monster.

But the giant didn't reply. Heller still not being able to move was picked up by the giant, who than looked at him in the eyes, then began to open its large mouth. and while holding Heller in both hands started to raise him to its mouth.

"No. No. Fuck no, you ain't gonna eat me!" Heller yelled at the giant.

"_If only i could move...Dammit!"_ thought Heller, hoping he could completely regenerate so he could get out of there, he tried to move but he just couldn't.

He was inside the monsters mouth now, sliding down its throat, Heller yelling numerous profanities at the beast.

_Transition!_

"What was that thing" Thomas asked.

"I have no idea. But it doesn't matter now." Said Eren.

" I'm sorry that I let him get away." Said Eren.

"What are you saying sorry for?" asked Thomas. "We were scared stiff-" Connie then yelled at them.

"Hey!" this isn't the time for apologizing. The wall has been broken! We have to find a way to seal it before more titans come in!"

"What are you doing?!" Said the officer that climbed up the wall."The collossol titan response operation is already underway!"Return to base at once! Also anyone who has come in contact with it must give a report immediately!"

" I pray for the response teams safety!" said Connie."

"Congratulations!" said one of the commanders at HQ. "You are all now proper soldiers!"" And as proper soldiers you will have to fight against the titans here and now!"

In the Hq, everyone was panicking and running around like scared little five-year then walked over to Armin who seemed like he was having an anxiety attack. As he continued to try to hook his gas cannister up to the gas tank, but was trembling too much to hook them up.

"Are you alright Armin?" asked Eren.

"I-Im fine!" Armin said with a obvious tone of fear.

"Ill calm d-down soon enough.""This is horrible.""We don't have the technology to quickly seal a 7-meter large hole!""Unless we seal it we are done for!"Its only a matter of time before wall rose is breached!In fact, I am starting to think that they can just wipe out humanity whenever they want!"

'' Armin!" yelled Eren. "Calm down this isn't like last time! Humanity will no longer give up to the titans!"

I'm sorry..." said Armin"I'm alright..."I'm just not sure if i'm ready to face them head on..."

_fact of the day_

information available for public disclosure.

wall-mounted cannons, part 1

" Cannons were the main weapons used against the titans before the 3D maneuvering gear was invented. To compensate for this lack of mobility, cannons were mounted on walls and modified for defensive use."

_On with the story._

As you have all practiced, you will now be split into your squads" said the officer. And perform resupply, message relay, and Titan-clearing under the command of the garrison regiment!"

Eren observed the bearded officer. he looked worn out, scared, and had bags on his eyes.

The garrison regiments intercept squad will take the vanguard!The cadets, who will be led by the support squad, will be taking the middle guard!And the garrisons elite squads will be taking the rear guard! I have also received word that the entire advance team has been killed off!"

Eren then gasped. As this information shocked not only him but the entire group of cadets around him.

" The outer gate has been destroyed, and the titan have come inside!This could also mean that the armored titan could appear again to also destroy the inner gate at any time!"

-You can't be serious..." - You must be joking..."Eren heard the other cadets mumble to eachother."What if they breach wall Rose too...!" Just then all the cadets were cut off by the officer.

"Shutup!"He said."The vanguard is currently fighting the titans as we speak!"

Eren just then noticed the other officers surrounding him, they all looked gloomy,scared, or depressed.

"This defense operation only has one goal: and that is to defend wall rose until the citizens have all been evacuated!"

" But remember, if you desert you will be put to death! so be ready to lay down your life!""Dismissed!" The officer said.

then every single cadet saluted, and then scattered. Eren saw people vomiting on the streets, or curled up in the fetal position, it was obvious that they did not want to engage the titans."

_15 minutes later_

Eren was standing on top of the rooftop with his squad looking out over the town, when he noticed Armin was looking anxious. then Eren said to him.

"Hey, Armin."This is our perfect chance don't you think so? If we take care of these titans before we join the scouts, we rookies will go up the ranks for sure!" He then gave a confident smile to Armin.

"Yeah definitely." Armin said returning the smile.

"Hey you guys aren't the only ones in our class who want to join the scouts." said whats her face.

"You beat us to it earlier but you wont outdo us this time! said Thomas."

That sounds like a challenge Thomas!" said Eren.

"Alright, whoever kills the most titans win!" said Thomas with a confident gleam in his eye.

"Go bolster the vanguards forces!" said a member of the garrison regiment."

Ok. Lets do this!"yelled Eren. Then they ran forward to the vanguard, launching building to building until they saw a pavilion full of titans.

"That many titans?!" said whats her face."

The vanguard has been decimated!" yelled Thomas."

What are they doing?! said Samuel." Those hot shots usually act so tough!"

"_I figured things would be bad, but not __**this**__ bad!"_Thought Eren.

The titans were everywhere. The vanguard really been had been destroyed. Eren then noticed a very odd-looking titan, realizing that it must be an abnormal.

" It's an abnormal!" He yelled.

Just then the abnormal jumped into the air, and it seemed to have face planted into a tower. Eren then grabbed onto the side of the roof, looking at the abnormal, it seemed to be hugging the tower, until it moved its head into view. and what Eren saw absolutely horrified him. His close friend, and comrade Thomas, was in its mouth.

Thomas was looking at Eren while he was between its teeth.

"W-what?" said Thomas gasping for air.

Erens squad was shocked that this was happening. They then watched as the titan lifted up its head, and saw Thomas go down its throat. It then jumped off of the tower, landed on the ground, and started walking like it was no big deal. Eren then looked at it with hatred,and launched towards it saying.

"What the hell are you doing?!" to the titan.

He then heard his comrades call out to him saying he shouldn't go off on his own, but Eren didn't care, he was to overcome by rage and shock to listen.

"Get back here you bastard!" he yelled as he continued to launch towards it.

" I'm gonna make you pay for killing him!"Your not gonna get away!"Eren then screamed as he readied his blades to slash the titans neck.

But just as he was about to another titan jumped up between the buildings Eren was launching over and bit his leg off, causing him to go tumbling on the roof, crushing the tiles beneath him, and slamming his head against them, no doubt causing a concussion.

"Eren!" yelled Armin.

then Samuel got caught by the legs by another titan. then the cute eye titan grabbed a hold of whats her faces hook line, causing her to go flying backwards into a wall. Armin just stood there too scared to move. looking on in horror as the titans began to eat all of his friends. He then fell to his knees, and looked at Eren. his leg had been bitten off, and his face was dripping with blood. if he didn't get medical attention soon, he was going to die.

_"Why...?""Why am I just sitting here watching all of my friends get eaten alive?"_

Armin then heard giant footsteps coming his way. He looked to his right and saw a titan with a very large beard. It then picked up Armin and held him over its mouth.

"_Why... am i not moving...?"_The bearded titan then dropped him into his mouth allowing him to slide down his tongue and into its throat. Eren then heard Armin screaming.

_"Armin..." Thought Eren._

_flashback_

Eren had been sitting down in the grass near his house, When Armin came up to him saying his name.

"Whats up Armin?" Asked Eren.

"Look at this book I found at my grandpa's!" Armin said.

''Its a book about the outside world!"

"A book about the outside world?!" said Eren in surprise.

" Thats illegal isn't it? You're gonna get arrested!"

"This is not the time to say that!" Said Armin." This book says that the world is covered by water called, "oceans". and the "Ocean" is entirely saltwater!"

"Salt?! said Eren. "You have to be joking! Salt is a treasure!"I'm sure that it would all be gone by now, taken by merchants!"

"You cant though!" Armin continued."The ocean is that big!"

"Yeah right." said Eren. "There is more than loads of salt, too!" Said Armin.

He then showed Eren the book containing pictures of fiery water, lands made of ice, and snowfields made of sand.

"The outside world has to be way bigger than the inside of these walls!" Said Armin.

"The outside world..." Eren said. With a look of wonder on his face.

"And this is a secret, but my parents are going to go into the outside world!""Hey Eren."I hope we can go to the outside world too!"

_End of flashback_

Eren then got up from his knees and jumped into the titans mouth grabbing Armin by the hand, saliva was now covering both of them. Eren then used all his strength to throw Armin out of the titans mouth, with Armin landing on a nearby roof.

"Eren!" Yelled Armin.

"I **am not** going to die here..." Eren said as he was holding the titans mouth open.

"Listen, Armin..." he said."You told me about the outside world... so I need... to see it..." He then began to raise his hand towards Armin.

"Eren!" Armin said as he reached out to Eren as well. But before Armin could get to Eren the titan snapped closed its jaws, cutting off his arm, then swallowing him.

Heller could not believe that this giant "Asshole" as he began to call him, ate him.

"_If only I could have moved..." _Heller thought.

But it really didn't matter to Heller the blood soaked stomach acid in its gut didn't seem to be able to digest him. Heller looked around the stomach at the other victims of this giant "Asshole". they all wore mini leather jackets that all had a symbol on the back which were all either, roses or swords. They also seemed to have this giant belt on them which held these giant razor like swords.

"_This situation is so fucked"_he thought."_I guess i gotta unfuck the situation."_

Heller then began to try to move and he noticed that he was starting to recover from the fall. He cold move his arms and legs again. He figured that the force from the impact ruptured his viral nervous system so much that it took him longer than usual to recover from his injuries. Then Heller got an idea. If he were to consume the dead bodies of these guys, he could recover a lot faster, though he could not get their memories because most if not all of their brain cells were dead. So he tried to inch his way to the nearest dead body, the guy had a rose symbol on his back,but other than that he couldn't tell what he was then he raised himself over the body and struck his fist through the mangled corpse. And it worked, after consuming the dead body he started to recover faster as he was able to completely move his legs, he then went over to the next body, which was a swords, and consumed him as well.

he could now move about freely again. He then decided that he needed to cut his way out of there and turned his arms into his razor sharp claws and was about to start hacking away at this things stomach until he saw another body drop into the stomach... except it wasn't a body as he was still alive, but he looked mangled. missing an arm, leg, and having blood just dripping down his face. He looked like he had been through hell. Then Heller noticed that he couldn't have been that old, he looked very young almost too young to be fighting these things, His hair had been matted down by his blood as kid then looked around at all the dead bodies and then screamed.

Then Heller noticed another one was alive, barely,she said.

"It burns... so hot... please help me...mother." Then Heller watched her sink below the acid.

_"Damn this place is so fucked up!" _Heller thought. Heller then tried to talk to the boy.

"Hey kid" but he didn't pay him any attention.

"Kid?" "I need you to tell me whats going on.""Then I can get us out of here." Said Heller, feeling pity for the boy.

"Why? Why does this have to happen?!" The boy said, tears streaming from his eyes.

"I don't know kid" I wish I knew." said Heller.

"Dammit,Dammit,Dammit! I'm not giving up!" He then raised his arm stump upwards towards the ceiling of the stomach.

"I'm gonna kill them all! every last one of them!"

_"I don't know kid'' Heller thought "I wish I knew." _Heller then recalled when he came into his house after returning from his military tour, to find his wife's mangled corpse._  
_

" I will,I swear it!" And then the strangest thing Heller has ever seen happened, the kid turned into one of the "Assholes".

Heller watched the transformation happen. first his arm exploded upwards through the giants throat. Then he started to expand in every single spot on his body. Heller wasn't a scientist. But he knew that was just... impossible. Then it started to get really cramped in its stomach, until the kid,giant,thing, burst out of the other giant, knocking Heller into one of the buildings, breaking the wall. He then quickly, got up, jumped onto one of the nearby rooftops, and looked at the giant.

It was easily, 15 meters high, had pointed ears, had a full head of wavy hair, and piercing green eyes. It then screamed out as if challenging more of them to come fight it. Heller then saw another giant, except this one was way smaller than the others he has seen, almost no bigger than a large brawler. The smaller one and the larger one began to walk towards each other, the smaller one was on all fours, with its back arched, looking like it was ready to pounce. Heller then saw the smaller one jump towards the kid turned giant, the smaller one had its mouth open while jumping, as if to bite a chunk off of the other. the taller one then punched it right in its open mouth.

The punch was so powerful, it destroyed the bigger ones hand, steam coming off of the wound. Then it went over to the limp body of the smaller one, and started to stomp it to death. And then Heller watched it run in the opposite direction.

_"What just happened?"_ Heller thought. then he shook his head.

"_It doesn't matter now. I have to find out where I am"_

Heller then observed his surroundings,he was no longer where he landed that was for sure, but all of the buildings still had that old look to them. Heller then noticed the large wall to the right of him. Heller decided to scale the wall, and started running in its direction. Heller was hopping building to building, getting closer to the wall when he noticed one of the giants sitting at the base of the wall. Chewing something, probably a person. Heller thought. He then decided to attack it. He wanted to get back at these things for eating him after all.

The giant he decided to attack looked just like all the others, So Heller didn't think it was anything special. He then morphed his arm into a blade, jumped up in the air as high as he could, and sliced downwards aiming for its head. Heller was surprised though when it turned around dodged his slice, and caught him in it's hand. Not that it mattered though. Heller then morphed his arms into claws and started slicing at the things hand, cutting off its fingers. Free from its grasp, Heller lunged at its face and slashed its eyes, blinding it. the thing screamed in pain, then Heller took his arms, morphed them into hammerfists, then struck it right in its fat nose, knocking it backwards into the wall, and making a small crater in its face.

But Heller wasn't done yet, now with both of his arms turned into hammer fists, he jumped up in the air,charged his attack, and went flying at the giant with both of his arms raised. When Heller impacted into its torso spikes seemed to grow out of its body. It was done. Or so Heller thought.

"Take that,motherfucker!" Heller yelled.

After finishing the job Heller morphed his arms back to normal and started to run up the Heller got grabbed by something, when Heller looked back his eyes widened, the asshole was still alive and fighting. it had completely regenerated itself.

"You just don't know when to quit do you?!" Heller yelled

Heller morphed his arm into a blade and cut off the hand that was holding him. Heller fell to the ground along with its severed hand. As soon as Heller hit the ground, he dashed forward towards its ankles and slashed at the tendons holding it upright making it fall to the ground, face first. Heller then jumped in the air and launched what he called his black hole attack at it, tendrils came out of Hellers arms and soon they connected to the giants head, causing an explosion of tendrils to explode similar to a watermelon exploding. But that's not all, the tendrils pulled any debris around the giant to smash into it.

"Now it has to be dead." Heller said." But I don't wanna stay to find out."

With that Heller then started running up the huge wall until he made it to the top.

When Heller finally reached the top he observed the view. There were several more assholes coming into the city he crashed in. He then noticed that they're were two people running up the wall towards him. They weren't evolved because Heller could see that the belt that they were wearing was launching some kind of super strong string into the wall which supported their body weight. And something seemed to be propelling them forward as well.

When they finally reached him, they did a fancy twirl in the air then landed. Heller noticed something different about them, not just their mini jacket having a unicorn on it, but something just felt... off about them.

"Who are you?" Heller asked.

The one on the left was blonde, had brown eyes and looked snarky as hell. While the other one was shorter, had dark hair, and green eyes. But one thing they had in common: they were both ugly.

The one on the left then answered him."You don't know us, but we know you, sargent James Heller.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone here is chapter four.

I will be taking more time to update since people have suggested that I have been going to fast.

Also I don't think that there will be any pairings.

I just don't think it would be a good idea lol.

But if you guys really want me too, I will. I just feel really cheesy at the thought of writing stuff like that.

Oh and I am going to save a character that dies later in the series, PM me, or review if you want to tell me who Heller should save!

Chapter four: Blackmail:The meeting!

"What?" Asked Heller with a puzzled look on his face.

"We know who you are Heller" The two said at once.

Heller looked very perplexed. He kept wondering about what the hell happened. From the time he woke up in the strange corridor, to when he was staring down the two ugly unicorn jacket guys that were also staring him down. Heller couldn't help but snicker, how was he supposed to take these guys seriously? They looked dumb enough with their almost cartoonish appearance, why wear a unicorn jacket to go along with it?

"Hey!" said the tall one"Were talking to you!"

"Yeah?" said Heller."And I wasnt listening."

"Hey you two." Said the short one with a smirk."Were not here to fight."

"Oh yeah?" Asked Heller."Then what are you here for?"

"We just need you to do a little something for us." Said the short one.

"And what the hell makes you think that ill do anything you say?" Heller said, irritated

"Simple." Said the tall one."If you dont...we will never tell you where your daughter is."

Those words made Heller's blood run cold,how did they know who he and his daughter was? How do they know where Maya is? Heller kept thinking on this, until the it came to him...they were...Heller then ran up to the tall one with his arm morphed into his blade, and when Heller was about to slice the man in half,He morphed his own arms into cleaver like blades and blocked Heller's blade.

"I knew it..." said Heller. "Your evolved!"

"Ha!"The tall man yelled."Looks like he found us out David! He yelled to the shorter one.

"I guess so Jared!" The short one yelled to the tall one.

Just then, the one called Jared kicked Heller in the torso, knocking him back a few meters.

"We, might need some help with him!" David said. But Jared replied

"No way, I can take him myself!" Jared said.

Heller then snickered. How could one evolved possibly take him on? Heller has faced off with, 3 evolved and four brawlers at the same time! And this guy just one evolved wants to face him head on alone? This just didn't sit right with Heller.

"_This guy must have some tricks up his sleeve if he thinks he can take me on."_ Thought Heller."_ Unless he has a large ego..."_

"Don't worry David." said Jared."I'll take care of this bitch in no time."

That did it for Heller, they said the one thing that he never lets anyone call him...

"Bitch!?" Heller yelled."I'll show you bitch! Motherfucker!"

Heller then dashed forward, morphing his arms into hammer fists, and raised them to strike. But when Heller truck at Jared, The ugly douchbag, dodged to the side still with that stupid smirk on his face.

"Whats wrong Heller?" asked Jared. "Is your old age catching up to you?"

Heller then yelled in frustration. He then morphed his arm into the whip fist and launched it towards Jared, who still had that stupid grin on his then parried the whip fist with his own cancelling each other then ran at Jared with his claws, only for Jared to produce his own. When they clashed, Heller had one claw in Jareds stomach, while the other was embedded in his chest. But Jareds claws were also inside of Heller, in almost the same spots too! Heller then did the unexpected, he took one of his claws out, slightly loosening his grip on Jared, and morphed it into a hammer fist. Jareds smirk then disappeared, replaced with a look of fear.

Jared tried to move out of the way of the incoming blow of the hammer fist, but it was no use. Hellers claw was still embedded inside of his chest, preventing him from moving. Heller's hammer fist then slammed into Jareds face,the spikes on the fist also doing extra damage. Jared was then knocked backwards, right into David, who caught Jared.

Jared and David both looked up at Heller horrified as Heller was slowly making his way towards the two little bitches. Until David Yelled.

Wait please don't we know where your daughter is remember?!" "Just please don't kill us and we will tell you!"

"You don't need to tell me." Heller said with a grin on his face as he continued to approach them. "I'll just take your memories."

With those words David then got up and started running in the opposite direction as fast as he could. Heller then shrugged as he approached a now unregenerating Jared. Heller then grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up in the were all that could be heard as Heller plunged his fist into Jareds chest.

As soon as this happened, tendrils soon emerged out of Heller's body and started to wrap around Jared breaking his body down and morphing it with his own. After this was done Heller grabbed his head and yelled, feeling the familiar pain of consuming someone and taking their skills, powers, and memories. Heller then began to see images, but they were not the images he was looking for, these guys didn't know a single damn thing about Maya, or, Where she was at. In fact this guy had no memories at all, except for this strange meeting with a man who was shrouded by darkness. Heller was surprised though when The man started to speak to him as if he were there.

"Heller..." said the mysterious man." I really wanted you to play nice, we are like family after all."

Heller was confused by this, what did he mean by "like" family? Heller then shook his head and continued to listen to the memory.

"But that's why I made this memory recording." It's just for a situation like this." He continued.

"I knew that instead of listening you would instead consume one of my men. In an attempt to gain their memories. But I prepared for that as well, its kind of like a cyanide tablet for the brain. except it only destroys the brain cells that I want it to, I like to think of it as one of my greatest inventions. If you want to get out of here and find your daughter, I suggest that you listen."

Heller then clenched his teeth, and tried to say something to the shrouded man. But he could not. He just had to listen until the memory was over.

I need you to do me a favor." The shrouded man continued. "I need you to kill three people in this city."

Of course he wanted him to kill someone,it's what Heller was best at, Killing. The question for Heller was who, and why. But Heller was conflicted, he wasn't a cold-hearted bastard like Mercer. How could he kill someone who had done him no wrong? He knew that his daughter would not approve. But he had to do whatever it takes to save her. His thoughts were interrupted when the man began to speak again.

"Their names are: Mikasa Ackerman,Armin Arlelt, and Eren Jaegar."

_TRANSITION!_

Armin was being awoken by a voice, a familiar voice. But Armin didn't want to snap out of it...he just wanted to stay there forever. He knew that he just couldn't face Mikasa after he let Eren die. Armin felt like a burden and a total failure. He had let his best friend get eaten, and he did nothing about it. Finally the voice broke through his daze,and he saw that it was Connie.

"Armin!" Connie yelled. "Hey Armin! Are you with me?!" Are you okay?!" Where is the rest of your squad?!" He yelled while looking around for Armins squad.

Armin was confused for a second about these questions, still a bit dazed.

"Squad...?" he said

"Armin you gotta pull yourself together!" Connie said. "Why are you out here all by yourself?" And... your all wet and slimy..."What the hell happened?" He asked.

Armin then gasped and remembered what had transpired. All of the brutal images of what happened flashing in his head all at once. He then screamed and started to grab his skull, yelling at himself.

"Your so useless!""Just die already!"He yelled.

"Armin calm down!" Connie yelled.

-Damn it!" Armin yelled, tears streaming down his face.

"Where is everyone?" Connie asked.

"Give it a rest, Connie." Ymir said.

"They have been killed, all but him." She said.

"Shut up!" Connie yelled."Armin hasnt even said anything yet!"

"Look around Connie." Ymir said."Its obvius."We cant waste anymore time on him."

"Then why is Armin still okay?" Connie asked.

"_It's because i'm a coward."Armin thought_.

"I dunno." Ymir said."Maybe they thought he was dead?""It sucks that they ran into this many titans."And only this underacheiver made it out alive."Eren and the others died in vain"She continued.

"You are such a bitch..." Connie said."Want me to make it so you will never talk again?!" He threatened.

Krista then ran in-between the two, shouting at them.

"Hey quit it you two this isn't the time to fight!" She yelled

"Everybody is pretty shaken by this, and all of our friends are dying around us!"Tears then began to form in her blue eyes."Its normal that we are upset!"

Ymir then came over and put her arm around Krista's shoulder, dwarfing Krista with her height and saying.

"Thats my Krista!" Ymir said. "Marry me when this is over!" Ymir then started laughing like she just said the funniest thing in the world.

Connie shrugged her off, then got on one knee and started talking to Armin.

"Armin, we can't stay here." Armin then stood up tears still in his eyes, and said.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble. I'll just head to the rear guard now." Armin then started walking away from the group. Connie yelled for him to come back but Armin wasn't listening. He then stepped off of the building and started launching towards the rear guard.

TRANSITION!

_"Eren Jaegar...Mikasa Ackerman...and Armin Arlelt"_ Heller thought

Those names were totally unfamiliar to him,and he thought back to the memory that was given to him by the strange cloaked man. All he showed him were their pictures and that's it... nothing else. But Heller already met the one named Eren, he is the boy who became one of the assholes. The other two were Armin and Mikasa.

The one named Armin was very short and thin, he had blonde hair that was long enough to cover his ears, and he had sky blue eyes. The other one, Mikasa, was athletic,had jet black hair, and looked like she could kick some serious was told to kill these people. But Heller didn't know what to do, it was either:Kill some kids who didn't do anything to him to piss him off, or risk never getting out of here and finding Maya.

Heller then jumped down from the top of the wall, making quite the crash when he landed, sending debris everywhere and scaring the piss out of some people making their way out of a giant gate. When the smoke cleared, the people had dumbfounded looks on their faces. It wasn't every day that they could see a man who could survive a 50 meter fall.

The children just stared at him pointing fingers at him and yelling things like, "cool!" "Mommy who is that?" or would try to approach him and poke him with a stick, though the parents would hold them back and start yelling at him. But all Heller could hear was a bunch of babbling as if they just got out of the dentists and had anesthesia treatment.

He then noticed that there was an incredibly large cart jamming the way through the gate. Heller was shocked, no one he knew was able to pack that much luggage. And it pissed him off. How could some rich douche just bar the way when there were civilians who needed to be evacuated immediately.

Heller looked past the crowd and saw the man who was responsible for the jam. He was a short bald man who had a fancy suit on. Heller thought that this guy must have been the rich douche and proceeded towards him.

The short bald douche didn't even notice him, just caring about his useless luggage. There was one thing that Heller hated the most and it was being ignored. The short bald douche then yelled.

"If you guys want to live, you will help us move this cart!"

The crowd was outraged by this and started yelling at the man, but none proceeded as he had some bodyguards to protect him. Heller then noticed that one of the soldiers he has seen, was pushed out of the crowd.

"Go get him soldier!"Yelled a man from the crowd.

"Yeah do your job!" Yelled another

Heller then pushed his way through the part of the crowd that hadn't noticed him. He then proceeded towards the short bald man and his goons. When he got there he grabbed the soldier by the shoulder and pulled him back into the crowd.

"What are you doing!?" Yelled someone.

"Yeah, let the soldier handle it!" yelled another.

They then tried to pull Heller back in, but to their surprise they were not able to move him a single inch. Then the bald man yelled at him

"Just try it you pathetic worm!"

_"Thats the best insult he could come up with?"_ thought Heller

"I'm the boss of this towns merchant association!" the douche continued.

He then approached Heller and tried to get in his face. Douche then said to Heller.

"I could tear you and your family apart, hell I could even make them slaves if I really wanted to, or I could have my boys just kill them off, though they would probably want to have fun with them first!"

That did it, as soon as the man threatened his family Heller grabbed Douchbag by the throat and lifted him in the air. Douchbag was trying to get some air but Heller tightened his grip. Douchbags goons started to move towards Heller after they got close enough Heller threw douche towards one of the goons, knocking them backwards into the cart. Goon number 2 struck Heller in the jaw, only to recoil in pain.

He then lifted his hand and observed it. The man had broken every finger in his hand. Heller had knocked his fist out with his face. The crowd then gasped at this, this man had taken a blow to the face and still stood standing, and the attackers hand had been broken as a result.

Heller then started walking towards the short bald man who was curled up in the fetal position. Just as Heller was about to punch him in the face, he started hearing loud footsteps coming from behind the crowd. When Heller turned around he saw the lamest looking asshole he had ever seen. It was running like a high school girl who just got done with a shopping spree.

The crowd was terrified of the asshole but Heller only laughed very loudly wiping an imaginary tear from his eyes. The crowd looked at him like he was a madman and started to push on the cart in a desperate attempt to get through. Heller then got a serious look on his face as it got closer and he morphed his arm into a razor-sharp blade.

The crowd started screeching in horror at Heller as they tried even harder to push the cart through the gate. Heller wasn't surprised, people usually gave off this kind of reaction when he used his powers. The high school girl asshole then fell over, Heller then looked at it in surprise because it didn't get back up.

Heller then looked at the back of its head to see a large slash on the nape of its neck. He then saw a familiar looking black-haired girl standing next to the slash mark. Heller's eyes widened. this was Mikasa Ackerman, one of the kids he was blackmailed into killing.

TRANSITION!

After the abnormal titan was down for the count Mikasa checked her blade. It seemed a little dull after she killed the titan and saved the civilians. after she was done checking her blade she looked to the crowd, and she gasped. There standing in front of the crowd was an oriental man (one of the unique races of humans that had survived the titans a century ago) that had a blade sticking out of his arm...no not sticking out, it was his arm, and the red veins that connected the blade to him were glowing a bright red.

Mikasa stood and looked at the man, he was tall, muscular, had no hair, and wore a black leather made jacket, with a strange glowing symbol on its back. She also noticed that he had a scar on his brow. The clothes that he was wearing were strange, as if he didn't belong here. And he was staring right at her, as if he was thinking about killing her or not.

TRANSITION!

Heller stared at the girl, thinking on whether or not to kill her, then thought back to the shrouded mans words.

"These three have been predicted to cause trouble for the association that i work for, and as such, we have decided to send someone to kill them.

"We were originally going to send Jared and David... but we decided that it would just result in their deaths. So when you crashed through the dimensional door to here... we decided to have you do it."

"And you will, if you ever want to leave and see your daughter again." The figure almost shouted.

Heller pondered these words, He didn't know where Maya was, but he did know how to get out of here...unless he was lying. But would it be worth it to call his bluff, and try to get out of here himself? Heller kept thinking until he came up with the awnser.

"_No, I wont kill them!" _Heller thought."_I'll just have to find a way out by myself."_

He knew that the answers lay with David, and the shrouded man, But Heller couldn't consume them without their memories being damaged, which meant that Heller would have to beat it out of them.

Heller then morphed his arm back to its normal look and started walking towards the black haired girl, with his arms held up high indicating that he was no threat to her. Mikasa still tensed up, it was understandable. Humans are supposed to be scared of monsters.

Transition

Mikasa stared a the man heading towards her with his arms raised in the air.

_"Does he really mean not to harm anyone?"_ Mikasa thought.

This... whatever he was was still moving towards Mikasa for some reason... felt something that she hadn't felt since her mother and father were killed right in front of her. It was fear. She feared this man even though he meant no harm.

Mikasa the shook her head and put on her usual stoic look. She jumped down from the now deteriorating titan and started to walk towards him as well. When they finally met the two stood in silence, and as the man started to speak, Mikasa brought the blunt end of the blade onto his neck.

Transition

Heller reacted quickly and grabbed the blade before it could connect. Heller could sense that she wasnt trying to kill him but was testing him. After all, why would she use the blunt end of the blade? And Heller obliged letting go of the blade and jumping high into the air.

He wanted to get the people out of there first, so when he repositioned himself in mid-air he boosted towards the cart and landed behind it, cracking the stone beneath him.

Transition

Mikasa watched him in wonder, not only did this man block her attack easily, he had jumped in the air, to high for any normal person to jump and boosted in mid-air and landed right behind the cart, the thing that mystified Mikasa the most was that he didn't need 3D gear to do it.

The man then grabbed the cart with one hand and pulled it out of the gate, allowing the civilians through. They all looked at Heller, horror turning to shock.

_"Who is this man?"_ Mikasa thought.

After he was done with the cart the civilians made their way through the gate. They all took a last look at him before leaving. The man still had that stoic look on his face the entire time, simialar to Mikasas. But Mikasa knew that kind of face. It was the same as hers, the look of someone who has gone through a lot of pain in his life, the pain of loss.

Sorry for the delayed update you guys, this site is being crabby and wont let me submit for some reason. But i'm trying to fix that. Anyway please review!

P.S: Like I said, I want Heller to save a character in the series, but i cant decide who. So pm me or review, if you have suggestions for who Heller should save.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everybody!

Here is chapter five!

Chapter 5: Heller's dark memory's

After the strange man was done with the removal of the cart he began walking towards Mikasa. When he finally reached her, he said.

"My name is Sergeant James Heller." "What's your name?" Heller decided to act like he didn't know her name. It would have just caused more unnecessary questions that Heller didn't want to deal with.

"My name is…Mikasa Ackerman." Mikasa then realized something, what if this man was part of a secret branch of the military? It seemed plausible. And the glowing mark on his back could be the crest that represents his branch… Mikasa then shook her head making Heller confused.

"_No that doesn't make any sense…" Mikasa thought."If we had some people this powerful they would be forced to fight the titans…not help civilians"_ Mikasa then had an idea. She could bring Heller with her. Not only would it be a combat advantage, but she would be able to see the extent of his abilities.

"Hello?" Heller asked.

Mikasa then decided that she WOULD find out this mans abilities, find out if he is a member of a secret military branch, and would have him help her find Eren. She has had this feeling that he is in big trouble and that she had to save him immediately.

"HEY!" Yelled Heller."You're really starting to piss me off kid!"

Mikasa then turned around, launched her hooks into a nearby building, and started launching in Erens general direction.

"Hey!" Yelled Heller." Come back here! I still have some things to ask you about…..you bitch!"

Heller then grunted and started to run after her. He was starting to realize that this day was going to be a huge pain in the ass. While Mikasa was launching building to building, flinging herself like a slingshot, Heller was following close behind. It's almost as if she was leading him somewhere, not running away. Every now and then Heller saw that Mikasa looked back at him, probably still trying to figure out what he could do. Because she had a shocked look on her face. Probably because Heller didn't need to wear one of these belts to get around.

Mikasa noticed that indeed, he was doing these amazing feats without the use of technology. He jumped building to building effortlessly as this red trail seemed to follow him every time he made a movement. Heller kept making these amazing turns, flips, and it seemed that every time he dashed forward, the air around him would bend. However, this man had this… aura about him, as if he didn't belong to humanity.

Heller saw what was propelling Mikasa forward, it was this little exhaust pipe that shot out gas. Kind of like how Heller boosts in mid-air. This kid must have trained for a very long time before she would be able to master something that complex. Heller thought that the blueprints for that thing must have been a huge mindfuck for someone who couldn't understand what to do with them. Then Heller felt a huge hand snatch him out of the air as he was passing an alleyway.

Mikasa looked back with a surprised look on her face. Heller had been grabbed by a 15 meter tall titan, and now she would have to save him. Mikasa was disappointed; she had thought this man would be able to take care of himself. More saving for Mikasa it seemed but as she was about to turn around and head back to Heller the titans hand exploded, no, was shredded apart by Heller's newly formed claws.

"_Grabby son of a bitch!"_ Thought Heller. He quickly morphed his arms into claws and shredded the hand apart, leaving a mess of blood all over him. He then looked to Mikasa who seemed very shocked. Heller quickly morphed his arms back to normal and boosted away from the asshole; he didn't feel like fighting it. Heller then saw that Mikasa turned around and continued in the direction she was going originally.

Mikasa couldn't believe it, this man, thing, whatever, had just cut his way out of a titans grasp. Mikasa realized that this person just couldn't be human. What kind of human can morph his arms into blades and claws? Can keep up with someone wearing 3D maneuvering gear even though he doesn't seem to need gear? And what kind of human could effortlessly move a heavily packed cart with one arm? That did it for Mikasa, she decided that Heller was definitely not human, and should not be trusted. Mikasa would have her eye on him in the days to come.

Heller was getting really annoyed with this girl. She kept leading him on towards the giant destroyed gate. But why would she want to go somewhere with a bunch of assholes everywhere? It didn't make any sense to him, If Heller was still human, and he would definitely not want to fight these giant, ugly, creepy, and deformed assholes. Who in their right mind would? But then again people could say the same thing about Alex Mercer. No person Heller knew, besides himself, would want to go up against him. But Heller did it anyway. This girl kind of reminded Heller of himself, not much, but a little.

Mikasa then stopped as soon as she saw the mass of cadets on the rooftops surrounding her. She then noticed Annie, Berthold, Reiner, and Marco. She launched herself onto the building they were standing on top of, and started fast walking in their direction. She heard someone call out her name but she ignored the voice continuing to walk towards Annie. She then called out to her and got her attention.

Heller was surprised that this many people were just standing about on the rooftops doing nothing. They all looked like kicked puppies. They all seemed to be staring at the ground, and by ground he means tiled roof, all the hope gone from their eyes seemingly replaced with nothing but fear and despair. He saw as Mikasa launched and landed on one of the buildings. He then saw her walking toward a short blond haired blue eyed girl who was staring off in the distance along with three others. When she passed a few people they started to ask her questions, only to be ignored as she walked past.

Heller then contemplated on following her lead. But someone like Heller would raise a couple of eyebrows. They would just bug him with annoying questions, questions that he did not want to deal with. But Heller knew that sooner or later the questions would come. So he decided to follow after her. When Heller landed on the rooftop, the tiles beneath his feet shattered, and tile debris flew a few feet. But this was normal, Heller is a very heavy person even though he appeared to not be more than 220 lbs he was really much more than that. He was surprised that the roof just didn't collapse. Heller then noticed that he had caught the attention of only a few people, which was a relief. But it was probably because the rest were lost in their thoughts. He then heard Mikasa yell.

"Annie!" The blonde girl, Annie then turned around to face Mikasa. "I have a general idea of what's going on."Mikasa continued."I need to ask something personal…"

"_Personal?"_ Thought Heller. This was good; it meant that this kid wasn't an emotionless person. Which Heller thought was the case. Heller was about to get bugged by some of these soldiers but before they could do that he gave them his signature "Get the fuck away from me" stare. And it worked they all started to leave him alone and go back to their pity parties. Heller breathed a sigh of relief, and continued in Mikasa and Annie's direction.

"Have you seen Erens squad?" She asked with a hint of hope and worry in her voice.

"Oh no…" Heller murmured so no one could hear. He remembered the kid that turned into one of the assholes. And started to wreck all the other assholes. Heller was thinking about telling her about what had transpired with Eren in the assholes stomach but decided against it. There was no need to worry her and her friends, and while Heller wanted to tell them about what had happened, he knew it would be a bad idea. Because then these guys would demand Heller take them to him, which he couldn't do. Because whenever he sends out a hunting pulse to find him, he would never get a return pulse. So Heller decided to keep his mouth shut about Eren, at least for now anyway.

"No I haven't, but I know that several squads have made it up the wall." Said Annie.

"Go ask Armin over there." Said this very tall athletic man.

Heller then turned to the direction he was pointing. There was another one of Heller's ex-assassination contracts. Armin Arlelt. Heller then started to make way in his direction.

"_If Armin was in Erens squad then that means that he saw him get eaten by one of the assholes."_ Thought Heller. He noticed that Mikasa was also making way towards the short blonde haired boy. No doubt to ask about what has befallen his teammate. Armin was up against a wall staring at the tiled ground obviously lost in his thoughts. This kid has definitely seen some shit.

"Armin!" yelled Mikasa. Heller noticed that this kid flinched when she said his name. Not a flinch of fear; but a flinch of shame. Heller knew that he indeed had seen his friend get devoured. He didn't know of their relationship with Eren, but he knew that these three kids are very close. Heller then thought back to Erens words when they were in the belly of the asshole.

"_Ill kill them! Every last one!" Eren yelled._

_Flashback_

Heller was tense; he hadn't seen his wife and daughter in months. And the way Collette was describing the situation it must have been worse. She had been telling him over the phone that there was a second outbreak of Black light or the Mercer virus, and that black watch had entered the city and have been keeping the city under martial law until the threat was dealt with. Slowly but steadily the situation has been getting worse and Collette hadn't called him at all today, when she said that she would for sure call him every hour to make sure that her and their daughter were safe.

It was in the afternoon when Heller made it to his home, and as he thought things were indeed dire. There were dead infected everywhere he looked, all with bullet holes through them. Their dark crimson blood stained the grass of his lawn. And His home had shattered windows and it looked like the infected had got in. Heller drew his combat knife as he made his way towards his broken down front door.

He steeped through the splintered mess of the door and proceeded down the hallway towards his daughter's bedroom. Every time Heller passed a picture frame that held the best memories of his life his heart rate picked up. And when Heller finally reached the bedroom door, he reached for the doorknob, twisted and let it slide open. Maya was nowhere to be seen just the poor infected bastard that had his back turned to Heller. It seemed to be searching for someone to tear apart, but Heller would be the one tearing him apart. He lunged at it and stabbed it right through its deformed skull.

It then crumpled into a disgusting heap before him. Heller proceeded to leave the bedroom and started to head towards his own bedroom, silently sneaking along to make sure that no infected could hear him coming. When Heller reached his bedroom door, he slowly twisted the doorknob, and allowed the door to swing open. And what Heller saw would haunt him for the rest of his life. There, lying down, was his wife's motionless body.

She had a huge gash on her side that was bleeding profusely, as if someone had taken an oversized knife and slashed it across her ribs.

"Collette!" Cried Heller. "NO!"

Heller dropped his knife letting it clatter to the floor, and dropped to his knees in front of her dead body.

He grabbed her and cradled her head in his arms. He had been too late. Heller had failed his wife, and she died because of his failure. And Maya was missing, probably dead or worse… infected. Heller felt mixed emotions ranging from sadness, anger, and the need for vengeance. He then cried out towards the sky hoping that any deity could hear him swear this oath.

"ILL KILL THEM! EVERY LAST ONE!" Heller yelled.

_End of flashback_

"_Kids this age shouldn't have to go through that kind of pain…"_ thought Heller.

"Armin, where is Eren?" Asked Mikasa.

Armin then lifted his head and looked at her, with tears in his eyes, and said.

We…The cadets of squad 34…" He said speaking through his tears."Thomas Wagner…Nack Tius…Millius Zerumski… Mina Carolina… And Eren Jaegar…" He continued. "These five…Put up a great fight!"

Heller then noticed that everyone surrounding him had started to stop looking at him, and decided to look to Armin. All with shocked looks on their faces.

"Squad 34 was decimated?" Someone asked.

"That's what will happen if we fight the titans head on." Another said

Heller didn't really care what they were called; he was still going to refer to them as assholes.

"I'm so sorry Mikasa…" Armin said. "Eren saved my life for the cost of his…"

Heller wanted to shout out that he was still alive and beating the living hell out of the other assholes. But he knew that these guys wouldn't believe him anyway. Heller decided that it would probably be best if he left for now and came back to these guys later… they have enough on their plate as it is. They don't need Heller explaining who he was and what he could do, and they definitely didn't need to know where he came from.

But before Heller could turn to leave he was confronted by the blonde haired girl, Annie. The way she glared at him made him feel uncomfortable. If she glared at any one else like that, they would probably run for the hills. But Heller wasn't any one else. And he wasn't scared of some short Blondie.

"What do you want?" Asked Heller in a rude voice. Obviously wanting her away from him. But apparently this girl didn't get the hint. Unless she did and she just didn't care. Heller was about to shove her out of the way after a long awkward silence. But before he could Annie asked.

"What the hell are you?"

**Well that was chapter five, what did you guys think? Please review**

**P.S I figured out who I want Heller to save, but I wont tell anyone. We will cross that bridge when we come to it!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys and gals. I apologize for the last chapter if it seemed rushed out the door, but I had my reasons.

I would also like to thank the reviewers; you guys encourage me to keep up this story!

Oh and eventually I want to have Heller seen as more of a father figure to Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. That sounds like a good idea right?

Anyway here is chapter 6!

The voices.

Heller was surprised that she caught on to him this quickly; after all, he had not used his powers yet. So how does she know that he's not human?

Annie's flashback

Annie was launching towards the crash site avoiding as many titans as she could. When she finally reached the crash site, she saw the damage that it had caused. There was a small crater and inside of it was a regenerating titan and at the center of it was this humanoid shaped obsidian rock. But the rock started to fleck off of the body. When it was all gone there laid a man wearing a leather jacket, some kind of blue trousers, and black boots. She could see from this distance that he was an oriental, and that he had a deep scar on his right eyebrow.

Annie then turned her attention to the almost completely regenerated titan. This titan looked like all the other titans, with disgusting mismatched body parts and limbs, the only difference was that it had the biggest beard she has ever seen on a titan. When the titan was done regenerating from the impact it suffered, it made its way towards the man. What bothered Annie about him was that he was still trying to move.

"How could someone survive a fall like that?" She grumbled to herself

The titan was still heading for the man in the crater; she knew that it had intended to eat the man. Annie contemplated slaying the titan and finding out who he was, but she didn't have the time. She barely had time to get away from her squad unnoticed, if she didn't get back soon things could get... complicated. She saw the titan pick the man up and hold him in front of it, as if it was studying him. It then opened its large cavernous mouth, and she heard the man yell.

"Oh hell no, you aint gonna eat me!"

With that it had dropped him in its mouth allowing the man to slide down its throat. Annie heard a string of curse words coming from the man, directed to the titan. Annie then wondered how he got such a bad mouth.

"_What does Alaskan thunder fuck mean?"_ She thought.

End of Annie's flashback

Heller thought that it could be possible that she was there when he landed. Heller saw as the blonde haired girls glare intensified. He then responded with his own hate filled glare, and they stayed like that until Mikasa started shouting, apparently done with her conversation with Armin.

"I am stronger then all of you" still having some monotone in her voice. "I can scatter those titan's. Even if I have to do it myself."

At this point Annie had looked towards Mikasa with a shocked expression on her face, as if she had just insulted her. Heller figured out that those two must be rivals. Then Mikasa said.

"You are all cowards and wussies with no fighting skill."

"_**We should show that pathetic bitch what were capable of!"**_ Heller heard someone say.

He looked around trying to find the source of the voice but no one was speaking. Had he imagined it?

"_**And after we kill her, we can kill all of her friends too! Come on Heller it sounds like it would be a lot of fun!"**_ said the mysterious voice again.

Heller felt an odd sensation in his head, then that sensation turned into intense pain.

"Arrrggghhh!" Heller yelled clutching his skull. Thankfully none of the soldiers paid him any attention, as they were too distracted by Mikasa.

"_**Kill."**_ Said another voice that sounded snakelike. _**"You will kill or you will die." **_With those words the pain intensified.

"_**Why are we even here Heller?**_Said yet another, more sinister, but monotone sounding voice. _**"Let's go find your daughter…and after that… I'll take you over and kill her off, emotions will only make us weak ,and she is the only thing left that keeps you connected with useless emotions .If we kill her, our full potential could be reached."**_With that sentence Heller collapsed on the roof, unconscious.

_**Heller's mindscape.**_

Heller gasped, and then scanned his surroundings. He was standing on the rooftop of pen station. He then realized what was going on. He had just consumed Mercer, unleashed a super devastator wiping out the infected population of New York zero, and was about to go find Maya and Dana.

But he noticed that there were a few things that were off… the sky was blood red, the ocean as well. The streets of the city were running like a river with a strange milk white liquid, the disturbing part about the milky looking substance was that it had the faces of hundreds of people having a face that implied that they were screaming in pain. All of the buildings were unchanged; they looked just like they did when Heller first got to the red zone. Then all of the sudden 3 figures appeared in front of him in a flash of blinding white light.

They all wore similar clothing, black over coats, and boots. But on each of the 3 were completely different white porcelain masks. The one on the lefts mask had 3 red dots on the forehead of the mask, and the mask itself depicted a psychotic grinning fox. The one on the right sides mask was that of a demon, with jagged spikes running up and down the sides of it, and a trail of blood seemed to drip down from the eyeholes in the mask, the mouth of the mask was opened up like a snake trying to devour its prey. The one in the centers mask was disturbingly blank, not a single feature on it, not even eyeholes.

The one with the fox mask started cackling like a madman then he said.

"**Come on Heller! Let me out, and I can kill them all! You know you want to!"**

Then the one on the right with the demon snake mask said.

"**I demand that you let me satisfy my bloodlust."** When snake mask guy was done speaking, a long and disgusting red snake tongue came out of the mouth of the mask. Then the one in the middle said.

"**Silence Rage." **The faceless one said to the snake mask guy.

"**Yeah!" **said the fox masked one."**Quit saying fancy words like bloodlust! Just say that you want to kill!"** fox face then started laughing manically.

"**Shut up Destruction"** the faceless one said to fox face.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Heller. "Where am I? You better tell me right damned now!"

"**We are you're new… roommates" **said the one in the middle. **"For lack of better words"**

"**Quit being so cryptic Power." **Said Rage.** "Heller. You know that you gain more than just more strength and knowledge from those you consume right?"**

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Asked Heller.

"**When you consume**." Said Power. **You don't just take their power… you take their entire essence within yourself."**

"I still don't under fucking stand!" Shouted Heller.

"**Dipshit…"** Rage said as if it were totally obvious.

"**You take their personalities Heller." **Said Power. **"You take their morals, their evils, their desires, and… their souls, in a manner of speaking."**

Heller then dropped to his knees shocked about what he was hearing. All of the people he had consumed… Everything about them… was trapped inside of him.

"**Heller."** Said Power. **"You consumed so many evil people, it eventually manifested into us. But we are only three of many. I am the manifestation of your desire for Power."**

"**I am the manifestation of your rage." **Said Rage.

"**And I am the manifestation of your desire to cause death and chaos! I am Destruction!**" Fox face said.

"**I bet that you thought that Mercer was always completely evil." **Said Power.

"Hell yes he is!" said Heller.

"**No he wasn't always like that Heller."** Power stated. **"His willpower just wasn't strong enough to resist the growing power of his own manifestations. **

"**Haven't you wondered why most of the evolved were batshit insane?" **Said Destruction.**"Their manifestations broke them and turned them into something they're not, and you consumed those manifestations too."**

**And soon… we will break you as well." Said Power in a dull monotone voice.**

"I would like to see you try motherfucker!" Yelled Heller.

"**Ohhh…"** moaned Rage. **"Thanks for the extra strength Heller."**

Heller was so confused, while he was talking to these three freaks; he's been trying to find an exit. But he didn't have anywhere to go. Heller had heard them say that they were going to break him, but he wasn't about to let that happen.

"**We currently do not have the strength to challenge your will just yet…"** said Power.**"But we will…eventually we will be seeing you again Heller. Now be gone!**

With that there was a blinding flash of white light. Then Heller woke on top of the rooftop where he had collapsed. He scanned his surroundings and noticed that everyone had disappeared. Heller was wondering how long he had been out. When he was last conscious it was very cloudy, as if it were about to rain. Now the sky was clear.

''_I must have been out for a while." _Thought Heller.

He then turned his attention towards the small castle in the distance, which he could have sworn was covered with assholes. But now there wasn't a single one. Heller was thinking of all of the possible scenarios that could have transpired, from the assholes eating everyone and leaving; to someone killing them all off. But who could do that? Heller then thought back to the boy who turned into an asshole.

"_Maybe…"_ thought Heller.

He tried to think of someone else who would be able to do such a thing.

"_Mikasa maybe_?" Heller thought. He then shook his head. There was no way that she could take that many of them on her own.

"_It's got to be Eren!"_ He thought. Heller then jumped as high as he could in the air, and dashed towards the castle. Heller landed on another rooftop and free ran, rapidly closing the distance between him and the castle. When he finally reached the castle he was surprised to see that there were a bunch of dead assholes that seemed to be disintegrating. And in the center of all of the destruction was the body of Eren's vessel.

Heller looked through the smoke with his thermal vision, and saw that Eren was coming out of the things neck. And even though Eren was sitting up, he had his eyes closed; as if he were unconscious. Heller then heard someone yell.

"Mikasa!"

Heller saw that Mikasa had jumped down from one of the buildings and had started running towards Eren. He noticed that she had a concerned look on her face; and not a stoic mask. Heller watched as she climbed the disintegrating body, and grabbed Eren in a hug.

"_Well… at least now I know that their close."_ Thought Heller.

All of the sudden, Mikasa had put her ear next to his chest. Heller assumed that she was listening for a heartbeat. Then tears started to well up in her eyes. Heller was not comfortable when people cried; it gave him this feeling that he had to say something to make them feel better, but he never knew what words to use. He jumped down from the building he was standing on and started running towards the two. When he reached them; Heller grabbed them by the scruffs of their clothes, picking them up like kittens, and slung them over his shoulder.

To Heller's surprise, Mikasa hadn't fought back. Heller looked up at one of the roofs and noticed that there were more of the soldiers. They all looked at him wide eyed; as if they've never seen a genetically modified virus man pick up two people like kittens. Heller jumped up in the air and boosted towards them.

"He's coming!" one of the solders yelled. All of them then drew those blades of theirs and started glaring at Heller.

"Stay back! You monster!" yelled another.

"Demon!" a different soldier said.

"What's with all the name calling?!" Yelled Heller. He noticed that Armin was staring at him; and he was the only one that didn't have his blade drawn.

Transition!

Armin looked at the strange oriental man standing before them. Armin was having mixed emotions; on one hand Eren was still alive, and on the other hand the man who had killed Jeremy so easily was holding Eren and Mikasa over both of his shoulders as if they weighed nothing. If Armin had a third hand it would be holding this situation; because the man was looking right at him.

Flashback

After Mikasa was done with her speech she launched toward the refueling depot. Leaving the rest of the cadets to think to themselves.

"Yeah you cowards!" yelled Sasha as she too launched towards the depot.

"What a lame pep talk…" said Jean, following their lead.

Just as Armin was about to follow them as well he saw that there was an unconscious man lying on the tiled roof. Jeremy then looked to Armin and said.

"I guess someone should wake him up Armin." He said with that jokers grin on his face.

Good old Jeremy, he was a real decent guy. Always looking out for his friends, always caring about the welfare of others. He was similar to Christa Renz in that way, trying to make sure everyone was okay. Jeremy started making headway towards the unconscious man.

Jeremy then crouched over him and started poking him; trying to wake him up, but to no avail.

"Armin come over here!"Jeremy yelled. "We can't just leave him out here; let's put him inside one of the buildings. He'll have a better chance of surviving in there than out here!"

Armin nodded and started heading towards them; when all of the sudden the unconscious man stood up and grabbed Jeremy by the throat; lifting him in the air.

"Jeremy!" Armin yelled.

Jeremy tried to respond but since the man's hand was crushing his throat; he could only get out some gasps for air. Then the man dropped Jeremy to the floor.

"Why?" Jeremy gasped.

But the man didn't respond; instead lifting his boot into the air and bringing it down onto Jeremy's skull, making a shockwave that knocked everyone to the ground. Armin was sent flying for a couple of feet, and he rolled for a couple more. When he looked up from the tiled ground; he saw that Jeremy had disappeared, and that the man was turning a darkish red. The man then kneeled and passed out again.

Armin was so terrified that he started launching towards the depot; far away from the man. Armin noticed that everyone had had the same idea. But Armin saw what no one else saw; the man's eyes were rolled back into his skull; indicating that he was not conscious when he did the act.

End of Armin's flashback plus a transition!

Heller looked at them all; they all looked so terrified of him. Especially the blonde haired boy named Armin. Heller didn't know what was going on but he placed Both Eren and Mikasa back onto the ground; where Mikasa again grabbed Eren in a hug; bawling her eyes out. Heller looked down at them with a dreary look on his face.

Heller then turned his attention back to Armin who flinched when he started staring at him. Heller raised an eyebrow; and started to walk towards him.

"S-stay back!" yelled a soldier. "We w-will cut you down if you take another step!"

Heller ignored him and continued making his way towards Armin.

"I warned you!" that same soldier yelled.

The soldier launched high into the air; and brought his blades to bear. (AN: looks like I'm a poet and I didn't even know it!) And prepared to slash at Heller. He slashed horizontally and Heller just ducked under the blades; dodging them easily. Heller then reached up, and grabbed the two blades; Seizing them from the soldiers grasp.

"Damn!" the soldier yelled.

The soldier then disconnected the blade from their holsters letting him break out of Heller's grasp. Heller then took both of the blades and placed them over each other. He then proceeded to bend the blades like straws. When he was done he dropped them on to the ground, then he continued to make his way towards Armin.

All of the soldiers gasped and backed away from Heller. Armin did not though; he seemed to be frozen in place; still as a statue. Heller was wondering what exactly he had done before now to make everyone so scared of him. And right as he thought that he started to see flashing images of someone's memories, though they were vague; Heller could see that he was looking at his own body through the eyes of someone else.

Heller was wondering how exactly he got this guys memories. He hadn't consumed anyone here besides that douchbag Jared; so who was this? As he continued to watch the memory he saw his body jump up and grab this guy by the throat. Heller did not remember doing this whatsoever; then the memory Heller dropped the guy to the ground. Heller saw his counterpart's eyes; they were rolled back into his skull.

Heller then realized that this must have happened while he was talking to those three freaks. His body was just responding to instinct and muscle memory. The memory Heller raised his boot and brought it down onto the guys skull; ending the memory.

The feeling of guilt rushed over Heller's body, the rest of these guys memories had indicated that this was a very good person that he had killed. Heller noticed that this guy he had killed; Jeremy was his name; had been very close to most of the members of the cadet corps. Heller had killed one of these guys' friends, no wonder they looked at him that way. The only silver lining to any of this is that he knew where he was now. It was a place called Trost. But Heller didn't dig any further into the memories yet.

Heller looked down in shame and mumbled.

"I'm so sorry…" "That wasn't me..." Heller continued.

Transition!

Armin couldn't believe his ears, this guy was apologizing. For what though?

"Is he apologizing for killing Jeremy? How does he even know that he did it? He was unconscious when it happened." Armin thought.

"Armin." The man said to him.

Armin was wondering how the man knew his name, no one had told him his name, and Armin definitely didn't tell him his name; so how did he know who he was?

"Go to them." He said while gesturing towards Eren and Mikasa.

Transition!

Heller was telling Armin to go to his friends; gesturing for him to leave. Armin listens and sprints past him heading straight for Mikasa and Eren. Heller then turned around and headed for the edge of the rooftop when he was stopped by a familiar face.

"Where do you think you are going?" Said David with a smirk on his face.

Well there was chapter six everybody!

Thanks for all the support you guys give me.

And by the way when you guys don't review it makes me really nervous for some reason. So please leave a review.

Also if this story gets enough support, I might make it into a multi-crossover, and by that I mean Heller going to other dimensions!

Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Here you go my children… chapter 7!

By multiverse I meant separate stories after a certain story.

Here is an example: after his adventure in attack on titan, he goes to… let's say… the fallout universe. It would be a separate story from this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own attack on titan or prototype, just the OCs

The super evolved.

Well shit. This was a very complicated situation. The evolved that had run from him after he killed Jared was standing in front of him; as if he hadn't killed his buddy like it was nothing. Why was he smirking though? The last time Heller had seen this guy he was practically pissing himself. Since when did he grow a pair? What was he plotting?

"What's your pansy ass doing here?" asked Heller returning the smirk. Heller really wanted to bash his face in right then and there, but he was curious as to why he approached him.

"We just want you to follow us." David said, gesturing to 10 other soldiers who had appeared behind him.

Yep, he was definitely up to something. And Heller was guessing that these guys behind him weren't human. 1 evolved wasn't shit compared to Heller, but when they worked in groups; they were deadly. He was trying to think up a strategy to get out of there. If he was going to fight them, he was gonna fight them where no one else was around. Couldn't have innocent people getting in between all of the carnage that would soon follow during the fight.

"Not a chance." He said, and then he did a backwards flip off of the roof.

"Dammit!" He heard David yell.

Heller was rapidly approaching the ground and he decided that instead of landing; he would glide. He spread his limbs outwards, and began to glide to another rooftop, he landed and started sprinting as fast as he could, trying to find the safest area to fight these guys. Heller turned around and noticed that all of them were following him. That was good, it meant that the three kids connected to Maya was safe, for now, and the evolved that knew how to leave this place were following him.

"Don't let him get away!" He heard David shout.

Heller looked back again and saw that his assumption was correct; they were evolved. They were gaining on him fast but luckily he had found a place where he could fight them without innocent deaths. It was the courtyard of some kind of mansion. There was one thing very unique about it, most of it looked to be stone but it was cut into 4 sections by grass walkways. It was reversed by the looks of it, even the trees were carved out of stone.

Heller decided this would be as good a place as any to face them; after all, this rich bastard could just pay for all of the damage. He didn't like rich people very much; they always act so superior; like those gentek bastards. While he was waiting for David and the other evolved to show up he decided to morph his arms into claws, and gave a few practice swings in the courtyard; just to warm up of course. Though a few claw marks in the walls and floor didn't matter, right?

When they finally showed up they landed on all parts of the rooftop making sure that he had nowhere to go. But David was not present. Where was he? Heller kept looking all over the place trying to find him, but he was nowhere to be found. Just as that thought crossed his mind he felt hands grabbing his ankles. He quickly looked down and saw two virus infected arms holding him in place.

Where were these hands coming from? Were they David's hands? Heller then saw all of the evolved leap into the air at once. They then morphed their arms into the cleaver-like blades that most of the generic evolved had. They were all about to launch towards him at once while he was rooted to the ground! He had to think of something and fast. But the only solutions he could think of right then were either; Shift his arms into his spiked shields and take the brunt of their attacks, or he could cut his feet off and free himself from the grasp of the arms that were holding him to the ground.

Heller decided that temporary immobility was better than no mobility, besides if he could buy just 10 seconds his feet would grow back, and he would be back in the fight. He shifted his right arm into his blade and started to hack away at his feet. To say it was painful was an understatement; it was his own legs for fuck sake! It didn't feel right to hack off his own limbs but the evolved had left him little choice.

When he was free he fell over onto the pavement; face first. 1…2… the evolved had struck the area Heller had once been. 3…4… an evolved pulled his cleaver blades out of the concrete and started to swing at him while he was on the ground. 5…6… Heller had raised his now shielded arms against the attack, blocking it.7…8… the spikes had expanded their size and impaled the evolved, said evolved was then knocked backwards into two others who were planning to do a follow up attack. 9… 10!

Now that his legs were fully regenerated; he back flipped and landed, taking his clawed fighting stance. He pounced the evolved that was closest to him and was about to cut into him when two of the other evolved had used their tendrils to grab him and move him out of the way. Heller brought out his whip fist and launched it towards another one of the evolved. He didn't even have time to react when the whip went through his stomach and embedded itself in a wall behind that evolved. Heller then used the force of his whip fist to pull him towards the evolved. Heller morphed his free arm into a hammer fist and using the momentum he gained from flying through the air; smashed his no extra large stone like fist into the evolveds face. The crazy thing was that when he did it the head disconnected from its body and flew towards one of the stone trees. When the head impacted the tree shattered into a thousand pieces.

Heller then felt 2 sharp pains in his back and when he turned around; he saw that one of the evolved had taken the opportunity to attack him while he was distracted. Heller morphed his arms into his newly acquired muscle mass power (courtesy of Alex Mercer) and lifted up his arm then elbowed the evolved in the stomach; sending him flying back into a wall. He then turned back to the now regenerating evolved; and morphed his free arm into a claw. Heller then started to tear that same evolved apart; hacking off his limbs until he was nothing more than a pile of body parts. Heller then felt another pain coming from the middle of his Whip fist; which was still embedded into a wall. He saw that it had been severed by one of the evolved. Now he had to fight with one arm? Heller thought that this was some serious bullshit. Not that it mattered though; soon he would have his arm back, even sooner if he can consume one of these guys. But something in the back of his head was nudging him as if it were trying to get him to remember something important.

Heller pushed the feeling to the side and continued the fight. 10 seconds was all he needed then he would be able to fight them off again. The nine remaining evolved had started to regroup on the other side of the courtyard. They seemed to be discussing something important. In the meantime Heller had regenerated his severed limb completely. He was wondering why they were just standing there, they all had very sad looks on their faces as if they didn't want to do what they have been planning. It must have been a last ditch effort kind of plan. Which meant that Heller wasn't going to like it.

All of the sudden large tendrils exploded from the one in the center. The tendrils then wrapped around the surrounding evolved, including the ones he had already beaten. Heller knew that he had seen this before. Mercer had used the same trick to consume all of the evolved surrounding him making him incredibly powerful, but even with that power boost, Heller had still beaten him. Heller watched as all of the surrounding evolved were then pulled into the one in the center.

Heller observed the 10 in 1 evolved, He had very pale skin, glowing red eyes, and his hair was long and dark. He had very sharp features, and looked very young for someone who was about to fight one of the most powerful beings alive.

He then stretched his arms into the air and let out a sigh. Then he said.

"Looks like your number is up Heller. You might as well give up now, because you are royally screwed."

Heller absolutely hated it when other evolved mocked him like he was weaker than they were. All of those said evolved are dead now.

"You must be 21 flavors of stupid if you think you can beat me." Heller flatly stated.

He could have sworn that he saw a tick mark show on the guy's forehead; he was starting to piss him off. That was good; it was a weakness that he could exploit.

"You had better take that back!" The evolved said.

"Or what?" Heller asked. "Will your ego deflate?"

That did it. The evolved ran straight at him and closed the distance between them in a second. The evolved then raised his leg to kick him. Heller caught him by the ankle and flung him in the air like a ragdoll; Heller leapt up after him and struck his temple with the heel of his boot, sending him flying back towards the ground. The evolved landed on his feet and launched back up towards the still falling Heller. He struck Heller right in the stomach with a bone shattering punch, and Heller coughed up blood all over the other evolveds face. Heller retaliated by head butting the guy while also grabbing his wrist with both of his hands. He dislodged the fist from the gaping hole in his stomach and started spinning in mid air towards the ground. Still holding the guys wrist, he slammed him into the ground; causing a large shockwave that created several cracks in the courtyard.

Heller almost felt sorry for the guy that had to pay for all of this damage. Almost. He looked down at the evolved; blood stained the side of his face and it caked his hair, he was laying face down in the concrete; seemingly unconscious. Heller grabbed his right arm and stepped on the guy's shoulder blade Heller twisted the arm towards himself and started to pull the arm off. He was rewarded with a splash of blood and the pain riddled screams of the evolved below him. Heller then took the severed arm and positioned it like it was a golf club. Then Heller swung the arm and struck the evolved launching him towards the other side of the courtyard.

Heller dropped the arm and started to make his way to the evolved who was trying his best to stand up. When he was halfway to him David popped up out of the ground directly in front of the downed evolved. He watched as David took a syringe out of his jacket and before Heller could respond he had injected the evolved with it; and just as fast as he appeared he had disappeared.

Heller watched as the evolved started to glow with a strange blue light, and then he completely regenerated. He looked up at Heller and the evolved had changed drastically he was way more muscled, his eyes were blood red with rage, and his hair stood up like it was defying gravity. He looked like a feral animal that had just got done slaughtering a bunch of innocent bunnies.

The evolved then turned his arm into a blade and started to run after Heller. Heller launched a volley of tendril attacks from his arms, only for them to be cut down by the approaching evolved. The evolved swiftly closed the distance and swiftly started to slash at him. The attacks were so fast they were hard to follow; Heller produced his own blade and started parrying his blows. But the evolved started to get a few cuts on Heller, he was put on the defensive by this mutated evolved.

They continued to exchange blows for seemingly eternity, then they both jumped back away from each other; allowing both of their wounds to recover from the damage they had both inflicted on each other. Heller was trying to come up with a new strategy to beat the mutated evolved, as it seemed they were both on par. Heller produced his whip fist and launched it towards him; only for it to be deflected with a swipe from the evolveds blade.

Heller retracted it and launched towards him with a great leap; and while in mid-air had produced his hammer fist. Heller channeled his biomass to his fists and launched towards the ground with both of his arms raised. Before he could impact with the evolved; he dodge out of the way, but that was part one of Heller's plan. When he impacted into the stone floor, spikes started to grow out of the ground. The evolved jumped into the air; narrowly avoiding the attack. Heller produced his whip fist and launched it towards the evolved while he was still in the air; and it lodged itself inside of the evolveds gut. Using the barbs of the whip fist; Heller brought the Evolved towards the ground slamming him an creating yet another earth shattering shockwave.

But Heller wasn't done there; he whipped his victim upwards again and pulled him back down to the ground towards Heller. He shifted his other arm into is claws and when the evolved got close enough, plunged his claw into the mutated evolveds chest. Heller then began to channel some of his biomass inside of the evolved. Heller pulled out both of his arms from the evolved and kicked the evolved far away from him.

He watched as the evolved started to convulse and start flashing viral red, then He exploded with a volley of tendrils reaching out to grab anything around; which was mostly rock debris. The tendrils then started to pull the debris towards their victim crushing him from the force of the rubble. But Heller had another trick up his sleeve; he had further developed the biobomb to be more… explosive. Heller raised his arm, and placed his thumb on his middle finger; and snapped his fingers.

The result was very rewarding as the evolved still buried under the debris screamed out; and blood started spraying between the cracks of the rock surrounding him. The evolved continued to scream in pain; this evolved was tougher than most, but then again he did have to eat his friends and take a super injection just to even stand a chance.

Heller watched as the debris around the evolved fell apart revealing him to be a bloody mess. He was barely recognizable, he was messed up completely and totally, the strange blue aura that was surrounding him was gone, and so was the power boost he got from his friends when he had consumed them. Blood covered him like he had been bleeding from every pore on his body. The evolved fell forwards landing on the ground.

Heller approached the dying evolved intending to finish the fight, When David popped out of the ground again and grabbed the down evolved.

"No!" Heller yelled.

David had grabbed the evolved and disappeared back down the hole where he came from. Heller then slammed his fist down into the ground in rage, he had just lost yet another person that could have told him what the hell was going on. Heller then looked around at all of the carnage that surrounded him. The entire courtyard was destroyed, and the rich bastard's wallet was going to cry when it saw this. Heller decided to head back towards Eren. something told him that he was in some serious shit.

When Heller arrived back at the rooftop where he left them and wasn't very surprised to see that everyone was gone. Staying in one place would have been a bad idea seeing as there are giant assholes trying to eat you all the time. But where could they have gone? Heller decided to use his hunting pulse to see if he could find Eren. He sent out the hunting pulse and waited to see the return pulse. Heller was rewarded when he did see a return pulse come from the right of the city.

Ever since Heller got this power he was wondering how it worked, but for the life of him he couldn't figure it out. But shit it worked. When he arrived at the center of the return pulse he saw that Eren was surrounded by other soldiers. They all had their blades drawn and were holding them in Eren's direction. Heller saw that there was a man who was holding his arm in the air as if he were about to signal an attack. This was not good; Heller noticed that the commander was looking up at another part of the wall. There was a single cannon manned by two people, the cannon itself was also pointed in Eren's direction. Heller then noticed that Mikasa and Armin were both taking protective stances around him. Heller turned his attention back to the commander, and as soon as he did the commander gestured for the cannon to fire. Heller reacted within a split second and jumped in the cannons path and caught it in mid-air.

Heller wasn't affected at all by the cannon, after all he could survive tank missiles, a cannon didn't really do anything to him. When he landed he dropped the cannon ball from his hands and turned towards the commander. He looked very shocked, and started shaking. He then shouted at the other soldiers.

"Kill him too!"

Alright that was chapter 7.

Please favorite and review, if you don't I will eat all of your cookies! Muahahaha!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody! I love you all so here is chapter 8!**

**I have renamed the story from attack on Heller to Kinship between monsters.**

**I think it's a better name. What do you guys think?**

Why did the military have to be so dumb? After all, he had saved the HQ and destroyed several titans, while showing that he had no interest in humans while he was a titan. Mikasa kept pondering this, at the sheer stupidity and fear that these cowards showed. If it were up to her to judge; they wouldn't even be good enough to be bait, they all held their swords wrong, they were all trembling, and they didn't seem to have any confidence. The commander kept staring at them like they were animals; rabid animals that couldn't be controlled.

She looked over at Armin who looked so frail and scared; like a kicked puppy. Eren acted very confused, as if he didn't remember any details while he was a titan. Maybe his titan form had its own personality? Or maybe he simply did not remember. He didn't remember killing several titans, saving her, saving HQ, and saving many other things. But he couldn't be lying about being human. Mikasa knew this because Eren was the most human person she knew.

When the commander had raised his hand to order an attack with the cannon that was aimed at them; she had prepared her blades; she knew that cannons were very inaccurate, so if this one had missed; she would take the opportunity to fight all of the other soldiers off. She would gladly sacrifice her own life to save Eren and Armin; her two best friends.

So when the commander signaled the cannon to fire she tensed, waiting for that moment to strike out if the cannon had missed, or to block the cannon to save them. She heard the familiar sound of a cannon firing and turned to face the sound that signaled their possible demise. Except she saw what she had least expected to see. The man that had very strange capabilities was back; and he had blocked the cannon ball with his bare hands.

When he landed he dropped the cannon to the ground; with said object making a clanking sound when it hit the ground by Heller's feet. _Heller_, that name sounded so unfamiliar to her; as if he were a foreigner. But that couldn't be possible; for inside the walls there were no foreigners. Then again she had never seen an oriental that looked like he did. Mikasa was also one of the last of her own race, Asian, that's what race she was, and if memory served her right, the man that was standing before her was a race known as African.

She had never seen the land of Africa before; nobody in the walls did, but she remembered looking at Armin's secret book about the outside world with Eren, and apparently the land was incredibly hot. So much so that if you were to lay some eggs out onto a rock; they would cook. She briefly wondered if titans would cook under that intense heat, but she banished that thought; there were more important things going on right now. Like the fact that the commander had told his men to attack Heller.

Transition!

Heller wondered why all military; no matter where he went, always seemed to want to kill him. Other than the fact that he was a super virus that can tear tanks apart, karate kick helicopters out of the sky and shape shift. These guys haven't even seen what he could do! Then again he did kind of defy the fact that a normal person wouldn't be able to catch a cannonball like that, in mid air. So when Heller had heard the man say that he wanted his men to kill him he started to prepare for the coming fight. But then the blonde boy; Armin; ran up in front of Heller, taking a protective stance. The kid wanted to protect him? Why? Why defend a monster? Not to mention that he had killed one of his friends. Sure it may have happened when he was unconscious…but…. Why couldn't he remember what had happened when he was unconscious?

Whatever it didn't matter right then he needed to get this kid to move.

"Get out of the way kid." He growled. "This isn't your business."

Heller wanted to sound aggressive. He wanted to scare the kid off so he could deal with this himself. But the kid still just stood there; ignoring him. Heller was about to grab the kid and move him out of his way, but before he could the kid started shouting about something. Why couldn't he hear what he was saying?

Then there was a sharp pain that invaded his mind; as if it were trying to get him to remember something; something that he absolutely needed to remember… He pushed the pain to the side; he would have time to sift through his memories later. The kid turned back to him and started talking again, this time Heller was able to understand what he was saying.

"Do you think that he would really purposely hurt us!?" Armin shouted at the commander.

"They could help us sir! Please just give these two a chance!"

"No! They are both extremely dangerous and could be a threat to this operation and all of mankind!"

Heller had seen this kind of thing before, this man had lost the ability to reason, he was being driven by his fear of Heller and Eren. This on a side note must have meant that they found out about Eren turning into a giant killing machine. In that case he could understand why they were scared of Eren. Like himself, Eren was considered a monster in the military's eyes. Eren looked like Heller did when he first woke up after getting infected. Confused, scared, and trying to figure out what was happening.

Heller felt like he was looking in a mirror. Only the reflection of that mirror had Eren as its reflection. They both wanted revenge on an entire species, they both wanted to protect the ones that they cared about, and they both would never give up to pursue their goals. Heller couldn't help but like this kid.

"I will do my duty and protect mankind!" The crazed commander yelled.

Jeeze… Heller was starting to miss Starnes at this point. He would rather be in that guys company than surrounded by these loons. Then again, these soldiers were just following orders from their loony superior. Heller was wondering why this guy was in a position of authority, he was clearly not suited for the job of a superior officer.

The argument between the officer and Armin was very persistent in trying to convince the officer to spare them. Not that he could be harmed by these guys. Then Armin started to bring up very good points about what Eren could do to help. Lifting a giant boulder and carrying it across an asshole infested city to seal a large hole in the wall was a plan that had its faults. But based on the situation that these guys were currently in; they didn't really have any other option.

Heller himself was getting more and more convinced that this was a great plan; despite the faults. Heller knew that Armin could cover for Eren, but he couldn't cover for Heller. Especially if the commander found out about that little incident regarding Jeremy. But he didn't seem to know that he did it so he was sort of safe…

"C-commander." Said a very scared looking soldier. "That guy… k-killed Jeremy sir."

Well shit. So much for that, now it looked like Heller would have to deal with them the old fashioned way… well he supposed he could scare them at least. These guys weren't Gentek or Black watch, so the only reason he could think of for killing them would be if they tried to kill the three kids that were somehow connected to the disappearance of his daughter. Which they had tried once and failed.

"He wasn't aware of his actions commander!" Armin yelled. "I believe that he was not conscious when he killed him!"

"Liar!" the Commander yelled. "How can a man kill another human being when he wasn't awake!?Your defense is invalid!"

"I believe he is telling the truth sir." Mikasa said flatly. "When I had first encountered him, he had saved a group of civilians, and had not shown any aggression towards me or any other human being until said time as he was unconscious."

The soldiers started all mumbling with each other.

"Think she's telling the truth?" one asked another.

"I don't know what to think." The other replied.

The mumbling continued for a minute until the commander Yelled out.

"The risk is too great the only way to be completely safe from these monsters is if we exterminate them!"

This guy can't be reasoned with, he was way gone. So When the commander raised his hand to signal to attack; he prepared for the fight that would follow. But no such fight would come, as a hand caught the other. Standing beside the crazed Commander was a slightly shorter and older bald man. He carried an air of command that made Heller want to snap at attention, but he would probably never snap attention to anyone again after his incident with the military. The most noticeable feature about him was the glorious mustache that he had. Heller was briefly wondering where that thought had come from when the obviously higher ranked man said.

"For a big guy, you're as fragile as a fawn." He said

"General Pixis!" one of the soldiers yelled.

Heller was thinking of all of the odd names he had heard; but this one was now one of the strangest.

"Look at that magnificent salute he is giving you." Pixis continued

Heller turned his attention to Armin. He had his fist on his heart and held the other behind his back. That wasn't the salute that Heller was familiar with. This definitely made Heller think he wasn't in Kansas anymore.

"I just got here after getting a message of the situation here in Trost." Pixis said. "You go and take charge of the reinforcements." He said to the crazy loon commander. "I think I should hear what these people have to say."

With those words Armin fell to his knees with a huge smile of relief on his face.

Later…

Heller had not been reluctant when Pixis asked him to come to the top of the wall with them. That would be better than hanging around a bunch of scared and confused soldiers. Pixis always seemed nonchalant about a lot of things; he seemed to be quite the eccentric man. He didn't seem like the kind of douchy generals that he was used too, and had trusted Eren completely to block the giant hole in the wall as a Titan. While walking along the wall with them, Heller had noticed that the assholes were all trying to claw up the wall to get at them, but it seemed that they were too dumb to realize that they weren't able to get to them at such a high place

After all the talking between the four of them was over, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin all approached him. Heller knew where this was going. Uuggghhh, he hated to reveal that he was from a completely different place where Assholes didn't exist. But instead of talking to him, Eren grabbed Heller by the collar of his shirt.

"You killed him, didn't you?"

"Eren…" Armin sighed.

"No Armin, I need to hear this myself. So did you kill him?" Eren said with killing intent leaking out of his voice.

Heller did do it, but at the same time he didn't, what was he supposed to say? Yeah I killed your friend but it's not my fault. No. I didn't mean to it just happened. No. I did, and I'm sorry. No. Fuckberries couldn't he come up with one good explanation? Why did he have to end up in so many akward situations?

"Eren, if he wanted to hurt anyone; he would have killed me when we first met." Mikasa said flatly.

"Eren I'm pretty sure he was not aware of what he was doing, and he could have also killed you if he wanted to." Armin said.

Why were they trying to defend him? Heller wasn't used to people defending him, ever. So why were Armin and Mikasa vouching for him? It didn't make any sense to him.

"Hands off, Jaegar." Pixis said. "I want to have a word with him."

Eren slowly released his grasp on Heller's shirt collar, and stormed off in the opposite direction.

"Eren!" Mikasa and Armin said at almost the same time, and then they too left. Pixis and Heller stood in silence for a few moments when Pixis finally said.

"Don't mind him, he has a short temper. But then again if what they said was true; then you did kill Jeremy. So please answer me honestly, did you kill him?"

Heller was surprised; he half expected Pixis to yell at him for killing one of his soldiers. Heller was trying to figure out what to say, should he tell the truth? Or should he lie? This choice could very well change his standing with the military here. Maybe he should lie, it doesn't seem like a good idea to alienate the three kids that were connected to Maya, but then again they already knew, so really there is no harm in telling the truth.

"Yeah, I did." Heller said. "But I wasn't aware of it happening; something weird occurred before that; something I can't remember."

Pixis looked thoughtful for a moment, and then he smiled and said.

"Ok, I believe you."

What? Did he really believe him? No way.

"I like to think of myself as a good judge of character, and I think that you are a trustworthy man." He continued. "I am not one to be blinded by fear; I can see that you and Eren just want to help us."

Heller didn't want to help. He wanted to find his daughter! Then again he had no idea where she is, and the only connections to her were going on a dangerous mission that could very well end up with their deaths.

"I understand that you have… interesting abilities." Pixis said. "Such as being able to move in three dimensions without 3D maneuvering gear, superior strength, and can change your arms into blades."

Heller realized that Mikasa must have told him what she saw. Heller didn't really care though, he was never one to keep secrets; at least not for long.

"I'm not going to ask where you have come from; I just want to ask you for help."

He wanted his help? Really? Someone wanted Heller to help them. And he already knew what he was going to ask him.

"You want me to help those guys seal the wall right?" Heller asked.

"That is correct; by the way I never got your name." Pixis said.

"My names James." Heller stated. "But you can call me Heller."

"Look Heller, not everybody is as trusting as I am; they're going to want an explanation for you and Eren's abilities. So I have come up with a cover story for the both of you." Said Pixis.

"And what's the story?" Heller asked.

"You are both experiments of the military."

This guy was hitting closer to home with those words, Heller indeed was an experiment of the military.

"I will tell them that you and Eren have been created to help restore humanity, and to seal the wall of course. No doubt though some of the people will be asking you who you are, but I will come up with a cover story for that later. For now Heller let us go to the mission briefing." Pixis said.

Later…

During the walk to the briefing, which was actually just a few meters away; Heller decided to tell him almost everything about what he could do, save for the eating people part. Pixis looked interested when Heller mentioned his incredible survival skills. Apparently not many people here escaped from an Assholes stomach. Pixis in turn, told him about the current situation. The "Titans" were monsters that appeared over a century ago that pushed humanity to the brink of extinction. And that the only way to kill them, was to slash the nape of the neck. Apparently this was the only known way to kill them.

When Heller and company finally reached the briefing he looked down from the giant wall he was standing upon, there was a large group of scared looking soldiers. They looked just like black watch when they got surprised by Heller jumping out of nowhere to kill them. But these weren't black watch; they were soldiers just trying to do their job. Black watch were also just trying to do their job, only it involved cruel experiments and genocide of the civilian population of NYZ so Heller deemed it necessary to kill them all whenever he saw them.

Eren and Heller had to stand right next to each other; as to present themselves to the soldiers as freaks of nature that would help them.

"Attention!" Pixis yelled.

Well that definatly got their attention, before they were all yelling and whining at each other, like a bunch of little kids

"I am now going to explain the plan to reclaim Trost district."

**Sorry for the slightly late update.**

**Oh and you guys, come on, leave a review, for me? Pretty please?**

**And if any of you are wondering this story is totally written as it goes along, I do have a few things planned out for future updates.**

**Remember to like, follow, and Review please review I get nervous when I don't get reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright everybody! This is the 9****th**** chapter!**

"We are going to be using the giant boulder to seal the enormous hole in the wall! And to do it, we are going to use Eren Jaegar and Sergeant James Heller!" General Pixis yelled.

Heller didn't like the phrase "Use" to describe how they were going to help. It was like he was talking about them like they were objects; tools to be used. He did not like the word "use" to describe someone.

"They are both military experiments, Eren Jaegar has the ability to create and control a titan body at will!"

That caused a loud response with the people, most of it bad. And Pixis wasn't exactly wrong when he said that Heller was an experiment.

"He will be the one who lifts the boulder with his "Titan power." Eren will carry the boulder to the gaping hole in the wall, then he will seal it! Sergeant Heller can move in three dimensions without the use of 3D gear, has superhuman strength, speed, and the ability to morph his arms into blades!"

That caused an explosion of questions from everybody in the crowd below. Heller figured that Mikasa told Pixis about the blades.

"He will help in protecting Eren from titan attack; and you will lure the titans to one side of the city ; as to distract as many titans as possible for Eren to make it to the hole safely!"

"Heller will be with the group that protects Eren! Also, if any of you think that your best chance for survival is too leave, then you have my permission to do so!"

What? Did he hear that correctly? These soldiers were needed in order to seal the wall weren't they? Heller figured that Pixis must have had something up his sleeve. Several of the soldiers turned around and started walking off.

"A person who has fallen from bravery because of his fear of the titans can never face a titan again! Those who have lived through the terror of the titans, should leave now! As should those who want their parents, siblings, children, and loved ones… to relive that horror, leave now!

Heller was very… impressed with Pixis's speech. He had to hand it to him, he knew how to win a crowd. Even if you are trying to convince said crowd to fight a bunch of giant, man-eating monsters. Not really to Heller's surprise, several of the soldiers turned around and headed back to the meeting. Heller knew that if he were to hear that speech before going into a fight that could very well end up with him dying; he would stay as well.

"lets talk about four years ago! About operation reclaim wall Maria!" Pixis continued.

Really? Operation reclaim wall Maria? Couldn't these guys come up with better names for their operations? Heller remembered when he stopped blackwatchs operation fire hawk. Black watch knew how to name their operations at least. Fire hawk sounds badass, whereas operation reclaim wall Maria sounded like a kindergartener made it up.

"I don't think that you need me to remind you of this, but… Calling it an operation to reclaim sounds good and all, but the truth was that the government wanted a way to cut down the large numbers of people that it could not support!"

What? The government here killed off innocent people by sending them to their deaths? Heller didn't like this government one bit.

"But what we never talk about… is the fact that we drove those people outside of the wall!"

Heller made a mental note to slaughter the guy that made up that genocidal plan.

"That however, was the reason that we were able to survive inside the narrow confines of these walls!" Pixis shouted. "Im guilty! So is all mankind! The only reason no rebellion started was because only a minority of people lived inside of Wall Maria! But what about this time?! If wall Rose is breached, reducing the population by 20 percent won't be good enough! We can't even support half of the people that remain inside of Wall Sina!"

Heller still didn't like that plan at all, killing off innocent people… that is a plan that only monsters would resort to. Heller realized that he was a monster, but in his mind there are only a few kinds of monsters, and Heller's kind of monster was that of an avenger, not of the slaughtering of the innocent.

"If humanity perishes, it won't be because of the titans devouring us! We will perish because we will have annihilated each other! We must not perish inside another inner wall! So I ask of you… to die here!" Pixis shouted.

Again, Heller was impressed with Pixis. The man had a way with words, a silver tongue. Heller respected Pixis; and that was very rare. Heller only respected good people who could make change in the ruff. Pixis was the diamond that would turn the rest of the ruff into diamonds.

LATER

After Heller, Eren, Mikasa, and a few others reached the point of the wall where they would take off; one of the people that were with them fired a green flare;. Heller thought that this was their way of communication over long distances; it's not like they had cell phones or walkie talkies. Then everyone jumped off of the wall, and started making their way towards the boulder.

These devices that they used were amazing, it could probably make the common evolved jealous of how mobile they were. There were a few flaws that Heller noticed, such as the fact that if one of the assholes ran into a wire while it was connected to something; Then that person would be screwed. Or that it constantly needs to be refueled. The blades themselves weren't really anything special to Heller, they were so flimsy that they sometimes break when they slash through an assholes skin. They probably would shatter if someone tried to slash at him.

After several impressive flips and jumps at high speeds; they finally arrived. Just before Heller landed, he saw Eren bite his hand. Why did he bite his hand? Was that some kind of trigger for his titan form? His answers were confirmed when a yellow bolt of lightning came from the sky and struck him; somehow causing him to grow to ridiculous proportions. Heller had remembered that thought the first time he saw this take place in that assholes stomach. It just shouldn't be possible. But here it was; was Einstein's E=MC squared pointless here? He also remembered when he thought he wasn't a scientist; while he was indeed not a scientist; he sure as hell has consumed a bunch, often not scanning through their memories, who wanted to learn more about science? Certainly not Heller.

Heller landed on a roof next to Mikasa and that same roof was behind Eren and the boulder. When Eren in his titan form stood up; he turned to Mikasa. His glowing green eyes seemed to be filled with killing intent. But then Eren turned his head to Heller; and went absolutely ballistic. Eren punched at Heller and at the last second Heller dodged the blow; debris from the impact had managed to cut Mikasa just under her eye. Heller boost kicked in Eren's direction; lodging his foot into his eye. Eren responded by trying to punch him. This was bad for Eren; because when Heller dodged; he smashed himself in the face with his own fist. Heller landed on the same rooftop as Mikasa had.

Steam emanated from the almost headless Eren; and as Heller was about to go in to finish this and make sure that Eren couldn't get a chance to attack him again; Mikasa stopped him by jumping out in front of him with her blades at the ready. Heller wasn't going to kill Eren; just rip him out of the titan form and kick his ass; just a little ass whooping to show him to not attack him for no reason again.

"Move." Heller said flatly.

"No. I will not allow you to hurt Eren in any way, shape, or form." She said back at him.

Heller was getting really irritated with this girl. What did she think he was gonna do? Tear out his heart then feed it to a brawler?

"Im not going to kill him, so would you just get the fuck out of the way?" Heller asked almost losing his patience.

" I said it before and I will say it again; you will NOT come anywhere near Eren, or I will kill you." She said.

"Your really funny you know that." Heller stated. "Try slashing me with those blades and you'll only end up hurting yourself little girl."

Heller tried to walk past her but then she ACTUALLY tried to kill him. He had thought Mikasa was bluffing about going to try to kill him. She swiped her blades at Heller horizontally and he shifted his arm into his own blade and blocked the attack. Mikasa pulled back and tried to slash at his legs; Heller bunny hopped and he dodged them. He decided that trying to overpower her was not the way to calm her down. So when he landed and Mikasa slashed at him again; he let the blades connect. They didn't even break skin, but that could be because the blades seemed to be a little dull. The blades cracked down the middle and then shattered; a very surprised look on Mikasas face. Something that seemed to occur very often around here were surprised faces.

Then one of the officers jumped over to them; it was Rico.

"The plan was a failure, we are pulling out. So stand down Ackerman." The white haired officer said. "Looks like we are going to have to leave Eren as well. There is no way we can carry him."

With those words, Mikasa turned back to her superior and gave the nastiest death glare Heller has ever seen.

Mikasa then drew a new set of blades and charged after her, Heller then jumped in front of her and stopped her dead in her tracks. Then another officer said to her.

"Calm down Ackerman." The officer said to her, he then turned his head to his fellow soldiers and said. "Squad Rico, take out the 12 meter behind us. Squad Mitavi and my squad will take out the other two titans in the front. Sergeant Heller… Just help any squad that ends up in trouble."

"What!? Shouted Rico.

"I was put in command here! So shut up and follow my orders! We cannot leave Jaegar behind unprotected! Change of plans, we are going to protect Jaegar from the titans until we can bring him back! He represents a rare possibility for humankind. We just can't abandon him. You see unlike ordinary soldiers, no one can replace Jaegar, or Heller."

"But several hundred soldiers died because of this failed human weapon." Rico tried to explain. "And your telling us to bring him back so we can do this all over again?"

Heller realized that with a few words that Rico had just made his shit list, you don't just leave a comrade behind, or talk about said comrade like he was an object. Heller then spoke up.

"Yeah, he is! You guys are supposed to keep trying, you're soldiers like me! How could you even think about leaving a comrade behind?!" Heller shouted. He realized that something must have happened during Eren's transformation into a titan, something that was taking him over as not Eren; but as a titan.

"Seriously, stuck up people like you make me sick, so take out that stick that's up your ass!" Heller was going to continue his rage fueled rant, but the officer that was trying to protect Eren stopped him.

"Calm down sergeant! That is no way to talk to a superior!"

Heller was about to lash out when he remembered that he was supposed to be acting like a soldier, not like a Heller. He was calming down a little bit, but he was still angry. Just then however something crashed into his face, sending Heller crashing through two buildings before skidding to a stop on a road. He lay flat on his back for two seconds before jumping back up from the ground. He scanned his environment for the attacker, and saw that there was a very familiar looking man on the roof… Heller realized that the guy he was looking at was the same guy who got his ass kicked by Heller. Why was he back already?

"Alright, asshole. Ready for round two?" the evolved said to him.

"Bring it, bitch!" Heller yelled at him.

"You better be ready Heller, because I am much stronger then when we last fought!" The evolved stated. "and by the way, the name is Joshua."

"I don't give a damn what your name is because you're just going to be a bloody stain on the ground when Im done with you!" Heller spat back at Joshua.

Heller jumped in the air and boosted towards Joshua fully intent on cleaving him apart with his claws. But Joshua retaliated by lashing out with his whip fist. Joshua's weapon lodged itself in Heller's stomach, and he found out that he couldn't dislodge the enemies whip fist. Joshua whipped his bladed weapon upwards and Heller was sent flying. He was still connected with the whip fist however. Heller grabbed Joshua's whip fist with one hand then started hacking at it with his claws. When he finally severed it, the remains of the whip fist retracted back to its master.

Heller morphed his arms into hammer fists and channeled his biomass into his arms. Then he flung them towards the ground; in Joshua's direction. Joshua had barely enough time to dodge the blow, and the building where he once was standing; was a ruin. Joshua morphed his arm into a blade and Heller did the same. They charged after each other and their blades both connected, sending sparks flying. They exchanged blows, parries, dodges, and flourishes, for a whole two minutes until Heller saw a flaw in his attack strategy; every time Joshua blocked, he left his knees unguarded. Heller lunged forward and struck Joshua's blade then with his other arm morphed into claws; he slashed at the unguarded legs.

One clean slice was enough to leave Joshua legless it seemed. And Joshua fell to the floor; struggling like a fish out of water. Joshua slashed like a madman; trying his best to buy himself as much time as possible; as to let his legs regenerate. Heller wasn't going to give him that chance. He jumped up in the air once more; and morphed his arms into hammer fists. He was going to charge up his attack and slam into Joshua. The odds of him surviving this were indeed high, but the injuries that Joshua would suffer would probably immobilize him.

**You guys have probably been wondering where I have been…**

**I published another story called Ger-ald and the Cousland on this site and it is being well received. So I kept putting chapters of that up.**

**Oh and you guys, please leave a review. It will warm this cold, cold, heart that I have.**

**Thanks for reading!**

'


End file.
